The Ultimate Truth or Dare Crossover
by spongesonic
Summary: Torture your favorite characters from your favorite franchises! Rated T to be safe.
1. Intro

Alright, so you all know that I am updating the story to be in Story Format, right?

Well, I didn't feel like updating the intro, so I just got lazy and said, "Hey, I'll just post a list of people you can dare."

**Spongebob**

**Sonic**

**Mario**

**Star Wars**

**Fairly Odd Parents**

**Invader Zim**

**Zelda**

**Pokémon**

**Super Smash Bros.**

**Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius**

And, you can also ask me to add more franchises in. Keep in mind, I can't add every franchise that people ask me to add.

That said, first chapter update is coming soon.

Also, check back on this part often. You might find new franchises to dare here.


	2. Episode 1: No Free Dinner at the KK

**Ugh. Let me tell you guys, I was NOT looking forward to updating this chapter.**

**To be perfectly honest, some of these chapters are showing their age, especially this one.**

**Meh. I was a new author back then, and I didn't know which style of humor I wanted to go with. So I guess it's excusable.**

**Also, because I didn't update the intro at all, there are some things all you people that have never read this before need to be filled in on.**

**Spongesonic is the ruler of the land of eternal suffering, the Oblivion.**

**The Oblivion is where characters go if they refuse to complete a dare. (Or, answer a question honsetly.)**

**With that said, I own none of the franchises you see here.**

* * *

_Episode 1: No Free Dinner at the Krusty Krab_

A blue sponge walked in, holding a piece of paper. His name was Spongesonic.

"Guys, we have our first dare!" he shouted.

"Yippee." Squidward moaned with a sarcastic tone.

* * *

_**Review from: DocterM**_

**Poor guy. No reviews. You haven't updated any thing in a long time but any  
way.**

**SONIC: Do you like Amy?**

**MARIO: You hit you'r head on bricks all the time! How do you do that without**  
**geting knocked out cold?**

**SPONGEBOB: Make Krabby Patties for every one!**

**MR. KRABS: Give out the Krabby Patties that SpongeBob makes for free.**

**YODA: Is this for the movie StarWars or is it for cartoon StarWars: the Clone**  
**Wars?**

**ZIM: *snickering* Who are you?**

**DIB: *hypnotizing* Zim is not an alien. Zim is not an alien. Gir is a dog. Gir**  
**is a dog.**

**ZELDA or NAVI: Why dosn't Link talk?**

**EVERYONE FROM SUPER SMASH BROS: Get in to a huge fight (all of you at once) to**  
**see who the best is. It will be a free-for-all deathmatch, so you have one**  
**life each. This is a normal fight, not a match, so you can be cut, break a**  
**bone, and there are no shelds (the blocks will be real blocks). This dare**  
**aplies to every one who is, or ever has been a smasher.**

* * *

**Poor guy. No reviews. You haven't updated any thing in a long time but any  
way.**

* * *

Spongesonic gave a thumbs-up and said, "Aww, thanks for caring, DocterM."

* * *

**SONIC: Do you like Amy?**

* * *

Sonic immediatly said, "No."

Knuckles nudged him and winked. "C'mon. Admit it."

"No."

"Admit..." Knuckles started.

"For the love of God, Knuckles! I said no!" Sonic yelled. He was becoming really irritated.

Spongesonic just rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh. Sure." he mumbled with a sarcastic tone.

Sonic raised his voice. "You calling me a liar?"

"Maybe."

He raised his fists. "You want to fight, bub? You wanna…"

Spongesonic only said, "Oblivion," while pointing to a dark portal.

Sonic was silent.

"I knew it." Spongesonic said with a smirk on his face.

_If only looks could kill… _Sonic thought to himself.

* * *

**MARIO: You hit you'r head on bricks all the time! How do you do that without**  
**geting knocked out cold?**

* * *

"Because I am masochistic." Mario stated.

There was a long silence.

Spongesonic cleared his throat. "Next dare."

* * *

**SPONGEBOB: Make Krabby Patties for every one!**

**MR. KRABS: Give out the Krabby Patties that SpongeBob makes for free.**

* * *

Spongebob was entralled. "Hooray!" he shouted in his usual, cheery fashion.

Mr. Krabs was not so happy. "No! I wont do it!"

"If you don't, there's always the Oblivion." Spongesonic stated in a matter-of-factly manner.

"I'll take my chances." Krabs groaned.

Spongesonic shrugged. "Suit yourself." Then he gave Mr. Krabs a swift kick in the butt and sent him flying into the dark portal leading to the Oblivion.

You could hear his echoes from the portal. "It's not so bad in he…oh GOD no! I take it back! I'll do it! I'll do it!"

Spongesonic smiled evilly. "Sorry. No second chances."

* * *

**YODA: Is this for the movie StarWars or is it for cartoon StarWars: the Clone**  
**Wars?**

* * *

Yoda, while meditating, said, "Clarify your question, and get back to you, I will."

* * *

**ZIM: *snickering* Who are you?**

* * *

Zim straightened his wig and stated, "I am a normal human earth worm. Born and raised by other normal human earth worms, and…"

"Zim," Spongesonic interjected, "you're not fooling anybody."

* * *

**DIB: *hypnotizing* Zim is not an alien. Zim is not an alien. Gir is a dog. Gir**  
**is a dog.**

* * *

"Zim is not an alien. Gir is a dog." Dib started foaming at the mouth.

Spongebob poked Dib. "I think DocterM gave him rabies."

"No, Spongebob." Spongesonic stated. "This goes way beyond that. He has been put into a state where he doesn't know who he is, where he is, who we are…"

"GET ON WITH IT!" God yelled. Don't ask us where God came from, because we don't really know. But, hey, it's God.

"He has amnesia." Spongesonic whimpered.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaay." Zim sang with an evil smile. "That gives me an idea." He walked up to Dib. "You're an alien."

Dib yelled, "ALIENS!" before capturing himself with a butterfly net.

* * *

**ZELDA or NAVI: Why dosn't Link talk?**

* * *

"Say," Spongesonic inquired, "that's a good question! Why doesn't…"

Zelda came out of nowhere and kicked Link in the nuts.

"Hya! Ayyyyyha!"

Spongesonic shrugged. "Nevermind."

* * *

**EVERYONE FROM SUPER SMASH BROS: Get in to a huge fight (all of you at once) to**  
**see who the best is. It will be a free-for-all deathmatch, so you have one**  
**life each. This is a normal fight, not a match, so you can be cut, break a**  
**bone, and there are no shelds (the blocks will be real blocks). This dare**  
**aplies to every one who is, or ever has been a smasher.**

* * *

Master Hand yelled, "3…2…1…GO!"

* * *

**One long and boring fight scene later…**

* * *

Samus obviously had the upperhand, since her Chozo Suit gave her extra protection. And she had missiles. "The winner is…Samus Aran!"

Samus bowed. "Thank you, thank you. Hold your applause." Then she realized she was talking to no on.

* * *

Sonic came out from under the bed. "Is it finally over?" he asked.

Spongesonic said, "Yes, it's over."

Everyone sighed.

Then Spongesonic said, "Until next time…"

Everyone groaned at the fact that there was a "next time..."

Spongesonic pointed at the camera. "...hasta la vista!"

* * *

**Comparing the update to the original episode, I can safely say that this chapter got some MUCH needed improvements.**

**Whelp, it's done now. I'm hoping to have the last part of Revenge of BEN out before Halloween ends.**

**Keep checking back for chapter updates.**

**That said, send in dares!**


	3. Episode 2: The Truth Will Set You Free

Hi guys! I'm back from Christmas vacation!

**Everybody but SS: *groans***

**I do not own any of these characters except me.**

* * *

_Episode 2: The Truth Will Set You Free_

Mr. Krabs: It's horrible! First, there's the pit of overused memes! Then they have a building dedicated completely to Rick Ashley! There's a game store, but all they have for sale is Superman 64! And if that doesn't get to you, the fanboys and fangirls will!

SS: Guys, we have dares!

Everyone but SS: Oh, great.

* * *

**Dares from: Docterm**

**I cracked up! I expected Zim to go, I AM ZIM!**

Sonic: Admit it you love Amy!

Knuckles and Shadow: Punch him if he deniys.

Samus: Who do you prefere? Snake or Capt. Falcon?

Ash: Tell Pikachu to electacute your self.

Zim: Ircan SCUM!

Dib: Sorry, NOT!

Yoda: I mean can I do Truths and Dares relating to Asoka and Rex (Cartoon) or  
Luke and Han (Movie)?

Mario: That was desturbing. Go into Oblivion!

Luigi: You become better then Mario!

Spongbob: Are you ready? Go tell Squidward if you are or arent

Cosmo and Wanda: Why is Cosmo an idiot?

* * *

Knuckles: I am going to enjoy this.

Shadow: So am I.

SS: And we are, too.

Everyone but SS: WE?

SS: I kinda invited someone over…

?: Get off me!

Generic Fangirl #1: I love you!

Generic Fangirl # 2: Have my babies!

SS: That's just wrong, dude.

?: You're telling me… *slams door*

SS: Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Docterm!

Docterm: Nice place you got here.

Eggman: What's he doing here?

SS: For being the first person to review this fic, I wanted to give him the front row seat for viewing today's torture. Thank you for being here, Docterm. Can I call you Doc?

Docterm: NO.

SS: *gulps with fear* Anyways, on with the torture!

* * *

Sonic: No, I don't…

Knuckles and Shadow: *both punch Sonic*

Sonic: Ow!

Docterm: Admit it!

Sonic: I don't love…*punch* OW! I don…*punch* OW! I *punch* OW! *punch* OW! I didn't even…*punch* Will you stop…*punch* I…*punch* JUST…*punch* OKAY, OKAY, I ADMIT IT! I LOVE HER! I ALWAYS HAVE LOVED HER! I ALWAYS WILL LOVE HER! HAPPY?

Knuckles and Shadow:…*both punch Sonic*

Sonic: OW! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!

SS: Now go tell Amy.

Sonic: Amy?

Amy: Yes?

Sonic: I just wanted to tell you that I truly and sincerely…

* * *

**7 Hours Later…**

* * *

Sonic:…and with all my heart, I will always…

SS: *wakes up* Any day now, hedgehog.

Sonic: Recolor!

SS: *sigh*

Sonic: Amy, I love you.

Everyone but Sonic and Amy: Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!

SS: YES! YES! I GOT IT ON TAPE! Now, to put this video on YouTube!

Docterm: Are you trying to start a fanboy war?

SS: Maybe…

Amy: Oh Sonic, do you really mean it?

SS: Yes. He does.

Amy: *hugs Sonic with all her might* Sonic, I love you too!

Sonic: Amy, chocking, not breathing! *turns purple*

* * *

Samus: I like Snake better. Captain Falcon is just too big of an asshole.

C.F.: Why, I never!

SS: She's right.

C.F.: What? You dare insult the great Captain Falcon?

SS: Oh boy, here it comes.

C.F.: FALCON…

SS: *warps*

C.F.:…PAUNCH!

SS: It's the Oblivion for you!

C.F.: What? YES! Wait, I mean, Nooooooooooooooooooo!

* * *

Ash: I…can't…

SS: Do it!

Ash: He'll kill himself!

SS: That's okay. He signed a waver.

Ash: Pikachu…electrocute yourself.

Pikachu: Pika…PI…KAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ash: Pikachu! Noooooooooooooo!

* * *

Zim: VILE EARTHLING!

* * *

Dib: Who are you?

SS: He's the guy who gave you amnesia.

Dib: What's ablekia?

Docterm: How bad is his amnesia?

SS: Let's just say I wouldn't be surprised if your resting place is the Oblivion.

Docterm: *gulp*

* * *

Yoda: The characters from the movies, you may dare.

* * *

Mario: What? NO!

SS: It's either the Oblivion or…the Oblivion! Heck, you're going there anyways, so…hey, don't stare at me that way!

* * *

Luigi: *starts reading Dummy's Guide to Becoming Better than Mario*

Docterm: This might take a while.

* * *

Spongebob: I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm…

SS: What are you ready for?

Spongebob: Uhhhhhhh…*explodes from confusion*

SS: I love messing with him.

* * *

Wanda: His mother dropped him on his head too many times when he was a baby.

Docterm and SS: WHAT?

Mama Cosma: It was always an accident!

SS: That is no excuse! Go into the Oblivion right now, baby dropper!

M.C.: But…

Docterm and SS: NOW!

* * *

SS: Thank you for coming here, Docterm.

Docterm: Thank you for inviting me, Spongesonic. *leaves*

Everybody but SS: Is he gone?

SS: Yes.

Everybody but SS: IT'S TIME TO PARTAY!

SS: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sheesh.

* * *

**R&R. Bye Peoples!**


	4. Episode 3: Luigi's Not Done Yet

**I own none of the characters but me.**

* * *

_Episode 3: Luigi's Not Done Yet_

Da King: Dinner.

Luigi: Spaghetti!

Da King: Dinner.

Mario: Toast!

Da King: Dinner.

SS: SHUT UP!

* * *

**Dares from: docterm**

**Hurtfull! You party when I leave. That was funny to.**

**Han Solo: If the Millinium Falcon is so awsome why does it look like junk?**

**Sonic: I knew it! Now don't you fell better?**

**Mr. Krabs: Where is the Krabby Patty Secret Formula!**

**Tails: How the crap did you get so smart?**

**Knuckles: You learn Falcon Punch. Now take advantage of it!**

**Luigi: You done reading yet?**

**Mario: Get Falcon Punched by Capt. Falcon, Knuckles, and Capt. Falcon Kirby at**  
**the same time!**

**Bowser: Your next.**

* * *

SS: Awwwwwwwwwwwwww…Look what you did, guys! You hurt his feelings! *slaps everyone across the face*

* * *

Han: That's an easy question! You see it looks like junk because…

Luke: It is junk.

Han: HEY! I WAS ANSWERING THIS QUESTION!

Luke: Not anymore.

Han: Why I outta…

* * *

**TEKNIKUL DIFIKULTYS**

* * *

Amy: *still hugging Sonic* …and it will be the most romantic…

Sonic: Can't…breathe…whatsoever!

SS: He'll get back to you…

* * *

Mr. Krabs: It's somewhere where nobody but me will ever know where it is! *laughs*

SS: Lemme guess. It's at home, under your mattress.

Mr. Krabs: *gasp* *runs away* CUUUUUUUURSE YOOOOOOOOOU, !

* * *

Tails: I was always smart.

SS:…WORKS FOR ME!

* * *

Knuckles: Heh heh heh… FALCON PAUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!

SS: Who'd you hit?

Knuckles: Sonic.

SS: Where?

Knuckles: In the balls.

Sonic: Knuckles…you…asshole…

SS: That has to hurt.

* * *

Luigi: Let's see. Chapter 853: Your Theme Song.

SS: He'll get back to you.

* * *

Knuckles, Kirby and Capt. Falcon: FALCON PAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH! *universe explodes*

God: Whoa! Did three Falcon Punches collide, again? *recreates universe*

SS:…Happy Birthday!

Dib: Wait! I remember who I am now! I'm Dib! Zim is a alien! And I'm…

SS:…crazy.

* * *

**Due to the destruction that the last dare caused, we decided not to do the final dare.**

**R&R. Bye for now.**


	5. Episode 4: Back Breaking Work

**I don't own these characters but me.**

* * *

_Episode 4: Back-Breaking Work_

SS: *snore*

Alarm Clock: Dinner! Dinner! Dinner!

SS: *wakes up* E equals MC squared! *turns off alarm clock* What a great day for torturing! *stands up* [crack] AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

Shadow: WHAT THE HELL?

Mario: Spongesonic's in trouble!

Da King: Dinner.

SS: *walks downstairs* I'm fine…AUGH! I just…DOH…stepped on…AGH…

Mario: What's wrong with you?

Tails: I know what the problem is. He has exerted too much pressure on the vertebrae, causing him to go into a state of extreme pain, which can only be treated with therapeutic treatments.

Mario:…

Shadow:…

Da King:…

SS: In English, please?

Tails: You threw your back out.

* * *

**Dares from: DocterM**

**Ahhhhhh. But oh well. THAT WAS EFING AWSOME!**

SPONGESONIC: Do you put OCs? If so, read my profile and put both Dalton the  
Lion and Red-Knight in there! They would be so happy!

AMY: Let Sonic breath. You can still hug him, just not so tight!

MARIO, LINK, KIRBY, PIKACHU: Engage in epic combat!

ALL HEDGEHOGS: Tell me your fav Sonic the Hedgehog song. Yes Shadow, that  
includes songs from your game.

LUIGI: Looks like your almost done! So after that, fight Mario and Wario.  
Heck! Beat the crap out of Waluigi too!

Wow. Sorry but not that many this time.

* * *

SS: Um…okay…wouldn't want to disappoint a fan. *teleports DocterM, Dalton, and Red Knight into torture chamber*

DocterM: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Everyone but SS and DocterM's OCs: *groan*

* * *

SS: Is this permanent, or temporary?

DocterM: I'll get back to you on that. *teleports*

Dalton and RK: We am so happy!

SS: Happy? Anybody who's in here is not happy if I say so!

Dalton and RK: But…we am.

SS: Not for long…OWWWWWWWWW!

* * *

Amy: Oh…*lets go of Sonic* Sorry!

SS: We need a lifeguard!

Larry: *runs over* BREATHE, DARN YOU! *starts punching Sonic in the lungs*

Sonic: *coughs*

SS: HE'S ALIVE!

Knuckles: Can you teach me that?

Larry: Sorry. That move is classified for lifeguards.

Amy: *hugs Sonic, but not as tight* Sonic, I was so scared!

Sonic: You were scared?

* * *

Dalton: Isn't Pikachu…dead?

SS: He was, but using my author powers, I brought him back to life.

Pikachu: Pika! Pika!

* * *

**One boring fight scene later…**

* * *

SS: Link…DOH…WINS!

Link: I just wanted to say, thank you all…

Zelda: *kicks Link in balls*

Link: HYAAAAAAAAAA! AYYYYYYYYYHA!

All Hedgehogs: Knight of the Wind.

SS: That's my favorite, too!

* * *

Luigi: "Chapter 5438: Hotel Mario"

RK: HOLY SHIT, LUIGI! HOW MANY PAGES ARE THERE IN THAT THING?

Dalton: I know someone who knows the answer…

SS: I feel an overused meme coming on…

Vegita: It's over NINE THOUUUUUUUUUUUUSAAAAAAAAAND!

RK: WHAT, NINE THOUSAND?

SS: I was right. Sorry, DocterM, you might have to wait for that fight.

RK: How long?

SS: Very long…

* * *

**R&R…**


	6. Episode 5: Turnabout King

**I do not own these characters (except me).

* * *

**

_Episode 5: Turnabout King

* * *

_

***flashback***

_Da King: Dinner. Dinner. Dinner._

_?: *walks up to Da King* YOU MUST DIE!_

_Da King: *gets zapped* OH!_

***end flashback*

* * *

**

SS: _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap…_

Dalton: So, you're really going to leave us in charge while you defend this freak?

SS: Pretty much.

RK: When did you even get your attorney's badge, anyway?

* * *

***flashback***

_Phoenix: Why should I give you my badge?_

_SS: Because if you don't, your universe is becoming a part of my Truth or Dare._

_Phoenix:…Here you go._

_SS: Thanks, you're supposed to lose it in this game called Apollo Justice, anyway._

_Phoenix: WHAT?_

_SS: Oops…I didn't say that…_

_Phoenix: CURSE YOU, CAPCOOOOOM !_

***end flashback*

* * *

**

SS: I rather wouldn't talk about it.

?: You dare bring light to my lair? YOU MUST DIE!

Dalton: Who's that?

SS: That's my client.

Ganon: Save me, Spongesonic, and I will make your face the greatest in Koradai. Or else you will DIE.

SS: Yeah… Anyways, here your list of dares to do while I'm away.

* * *

**Dares from: DocterM**

**SPONGESONIC: Permanent. It's permanent until I say so.**

**DALTON: Sorry buddy, but got to be fair. You get hit with a PitFall seed. You  
will be stuck until someone digs you out or your dared out.**

**RED-KNIGHT: 1. Don't help Dalton. 2. You are hit with a gooey bomb. It'll go  
of in two chapters, counting this one.**

**LUIGI: *Yelling at the top of my lungs* ARN'T YOU DONE YET!**

**SHADOW: Steal Wario's bike and spray paint it however you want.**

**WARIO: Look! Shadow stole and spray painted your ride!**

**SHADOW: Use your new bike to escape over the Grand Canyon.**

**DAISY: Do you like Luigi?

* * *

**

**Dares from: Wario7890**

**BREATHE, DARN YOU!**

**Laughed so hard at that reference.**

**Dares:**

**Mario: Take the book from Luigi and skip to the page titled "Chapter 8876646:  
How to get Rosalina". Then give the book to Luigi. Trust me. That chapter  
helped me get a popular girl.**

**Luigi: After reading that Rosalina chapter, Show Cap. Falcon YOUR MOVES!**

**Cap. Falcon: Shoot someone due to the reference.**

**Spongebob: Go ahead and tell Squidward to cry in a corner. Damn emos.**

**Meta Knight: Tell Darth Vader you are HIS father.**

**Luigi: Hell, become more famous than MJ and get a lifetime supply of  
Spaghetti.

* * *

**

Bailiff: The trial begins now.

SS: Okay…see you after the trial.

Dalton and RK: Good luck.

* * *

Judge: Court is now in session for the trial of Ganon.

SS: The defense is…*gulp*…ready, Your Honor.

Miles Edgeworth: The prosecution is ready.

Judge: The prosecution may now give its opening statement.

**OBJECTION!**

SS: The prosecution doesn't need an opening statement.

Judge: Huh? Overruled, Mr. Spongesonic.

**OBJECTION!**

SS: I object to your overruling of my objection!

Judge: OVERRULED!

**OBJECTION!

* * *

**

_***meanwhile***_

RK: Oh Dalton…

Dalton: Huh?

RK: Take this! *hits Dalton with Pitfall seed*

Dalton: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! GET ME OUT OF HERE!

RK: Sorry, I can't do that.

* * *

Luigi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *drops book*

RK: *steals book*

Luigi: HEY! THAT'S MINE! *chases RK*

* * *

Shadow: Alright! *steals Wario's bike then spray paints it black and red*

Wario: Hey you! Spiky thing! You will pay for this!

Shadow: Catch me if you can! *uses ramp to escape over Grand Canyon*

RK: Boring. I know how to spice it up! Let's see him dodge heat seeking missiles…WHILE HE'S STILL IN THE AIR!

Shadow: Huh? What's that beeping sound?

*kaboom*

RK: Ultimate Life Form my ass.

* * *

_***back at the courtroom***_

Judge: One more objection out of you, and you will be kicked out of this courtroom!

**OBJECTION!**

SS: I have no more reasons to object, Your Honor!

**HOLD IT!**

Edgeworth: Your Honor, can we continue with the trial?

Judge: I thought you would never ask. Bring the witness to the stand.

?: Squadala! We're off!

Edgeworth: Will the witness state his name and occupation to the court?

Gwonam: Gwonam, Squadala Man.

Edgeworth: And you saw what happened at the crime?

Gwonam: SQUADALA!

SS: _I take it that's a yes.

* * *

_

Witness Testimony

Why the King Was There

* * *

**Gwonam: Ganon and his minions had seized the island of Koradai. The King went to Gamalon to aid Duke Onled. There, the King was killed by Ganon.

* * *

**

Edgeworth: Good work, Witness.

Judge: Mr. Spongesonic, begin your Cross-Examination.

* * *

Cross-Examination

Why the King Was There

* * *

**Gwonam: Ganon and his minions had seized the island of Koradai.**

**HOLD IT!**

SS: Why did they do that?

Gwonam:…I don't know.

* * *

**Gwonam: The King went there to aid Duke Onled.**

**OBJECTION!**

SS: Witness, you say that the King went there to aid Duke Onled?

Gwonam: Yes.

SS: Actually, the king went there…*slams desk*…TO EAT DINNER!

Gwonam: SQUADALACK!

* * *

_***meanwhile***_

Daisy: Well…uh…*blush*

RK: THAT will cause a lot of controversy between the fanboys.

* * *

Mario: Gimme that! *takes book from Red-Knight and skips to Chapter 8876646* Here you go, Luigi.

Luigi: *reads* Aha! So all I have to do is collect stars?

Daisy: Luigi! I thought you loved me! *crys*

RK: *smacks Luigi in back of head* Way to go.

Mario: Gibbsed!

* * *

Luigi: Captain Falcon?

C. P.: Hmm?

Luigi: I will show you…MY MOVES! *tries to do a Luigi headbutt*

C. P.: *shoots Luigi*

RK: You can't do that!

C. P.: He (or she) didn't tell me who to shoot.

* * *

_***back at the courtroom***_

SS: And that proves that my client is innocent.

**OBJECTION!**

Edgeworth: You didn't prove a thing! All you said was, "And that proves that my client is innocent."

SS: That's right. This is why I present to you…a boot to the head!

Edgeworth: WHAT?

**PWN3D!**

SS: And that's why Gwonam is the killer.

Judge: OMG THAT'S SO BELIEVEABLE I FIND THE DEFENDANT…

**NOT GUILTY**

Judge: Court is adjourned.

* * *

_***meanwhile***_

Spongebob: I can't do that! Squidward's my friend!

RK: Do it.

Spongebob: NO! *runs off*

RK: GET BACK HERE!

SS: *enters room* What did I miss?

RK: *panting* Dalton…then Mario…*wheeze*…then Sponge…

SS: Got it. *yelling* SPONGEBOB!

SB: Huh?

SS: Do the dare, or else it's the Oblivion.

SB: But…

SS: Damn it, Spongebob! Do it now!

SB: Squidward, go cry in a corner!

Squidward: Huh?

SS: I wouldn't hang out with you for all the money in Mr. Krabs safe!

SW: *hugs SB* You don't know how long I waited for you to say that! *cries tears of joy*

* * *

_***somewhere in space***_

Darth Vader: I am your father.

Luke: NOOOOOOO! NOOO!

Meta Knight: And I am YOUR father!

DV: No you're not.

MK: Yes I am.

DV: No, my mother is a virgin.

SS: We really didn't need to know that, Vader!

* * *

Luigi: That's easy! Hey Mario!

Mario: Hmm?

Luigi: Let's team up and make a band with Wario, Waluigi, You, Me, and Eario (from Brawl in the Family)! We'll call it, "The Bagel Five!" Then, I'll leave a few years later, make a hit album called "Driller", get a bunch of surgeries, then be framed for things nobody has any proof of!

Mario: Sounds like a plan!

RK: That's nice, but how will we know what happens in the future?

SS: That's easy! I can see the future!

RK: Will Luigi have a lifetime supply of Spaghetti?

SS: Enough to last eight lifetimes.

* * *

RK: Well, that was a fun day!

SS: I can't help but feeling that we're forgetting something.

* * *

_***somewhere else***_

Dalton: Hello? Anybody? HELP!

* * *

**R&R, people. Until next time…**

**OBJECTION!**


	7. Episode 6: Attack of the Plankti

**I don't own any characters but me.

* * *

**

_Episode 6: Attack of the Plankti_

_Plankton: It's pronounced Planktons, you imbecile!_

SS: I'm bored…

RK: What's wrong, Spongesonic?

SS: Nothing. I'm just bored.

RK: We have new dares, so lighten up a bit!

SS:…Don't tell me what to do.

RK: What? I didn't…

SS: OBLIVION! NOW!

RK: *pout*

* * *

**from: mastered the caramell**

**hehehehehe...**

**DARES**

**spongebob & co.:force everyone from sonic, repeat EVERYONE FROM SONIC, into  
the no sonic,no lifevests. everyone else can either help/oppose  
spongebob!**

**spongey again: restrain (plankton/pikachu MUST help) then give  
everyone free krabby patties in front of krabs!**

**plankton: get your seventy-something families then rush and attack every  
smashers.**

**arceus: go kill the champs from kanto-unova. other legendaries & trainers STEP  
BACK.**

**mario: date someone else that's not peach/the smashers.**

**cosmo&wanda: you guys can transform everything? if so, transform everyone into  
hobos. no messing this one up cosmo, or i'll kill you. -evil face-**

**eggman: duet karaoke w/ anyone.**

**sonic: same w/ eggman. meaning, KARAOKE BATTLE!**

**metaknight: take off your mask!**

**ash: go watch barney, lamer.**

**update please!

* * *

**

**from: DocterM**

**Great!**

**RED-KNIGHT: *Ahem* You forgot the Gooey Bomb. *Throws at him* It will explode at the end of chapter 8. So attack someone to get rid of it!**

**NOOOOOO! That is my only dare! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M LOSING MY TOUCH!

* * *

**

**from: Wario7890**

**Damn it, Captain! I'm a he!**

**Anyway- dares!**

**Cap. Falcon- Asshole. 'Or she'. Go to Oblivion.**

**Eeveryone- Deal with my future OOC's! They're from the future, Dan and Rachael! They're annoying as f*ck, though. And it's permanent 'till I say so.**

**The Bagel Five- Go do drugs or something like the real MJ. Sad, but true.**

**Dan- Hey, Rosalina fangirl. See her? Go talk to her.**

**Rachael- Secret my ass. Tell everyone your crush on Toon Link.**

**Bring back the King. It'll be hell for EVERYBODY!**

**Truths:**

**Spongebob- Why haven't you fed Gary in this series yet?**

**Edgeworth- Damn it. You can't win anything. Why?**

**Oh, yeah, and Luigi? Go tell Daisy I dared ya to read that chapter. Didn't mean to cause YOU pain.

* * *

**

**from: palkialpha600954**

**LOL**

**DARES**

**pikachu&larxene:electrify sponge(bob!)&co.**

**cosmo&wanda:give everyone some...freudian imagery.**

**everyone: call xemnas MANSEX!**

**squiddy:prank sora ala fools in april.**

**demyx:survive a chappie in rock bottom..**

**spongey&krabs:turn into spengbab and moar krabs.**

**eggman:roboticize sonic and spongebob.**

**zim:destroy all humans!**

**axel&sonic:survive a chappie UNDERWATER**

**xion,terra,aqua:face the fury of FANGIRLS**

**everyone else:DO NOT TRY TO SAVE THEM.**

**krabs:GIVE ALL YOUR MONEY TO EVERYONE!**

**please update...

* * *

**

**from: iceterran**

**heh..**

**dares**

**squidward&plankton:drown blaze,sonic,bowser,mario.**

**samus:go berserk like you did in super metroid.**

**eggman:nuke bikini bottom.**

**luigi:turn into weegee.**

**wario:bomb-fart the girls.**

**girls:kill wario.**

**squidward:make a concert ala band geeks.**

**:give spongey his drivers licence FOR FREE.**

**girls:bitch-slap contest!**

**boys:look at all the pics in TVtropes highoctane nightmare fuel imagelinks section.**

**truths**

**boys:how was tvtropes?**

**krabs:why the excess bullying vs. plankton?**

**tails:google image search tails doll deviantart.**

**zelda:hypnotize zim.**

**zim:put on boxers.**

**masterhand:do the middle finger salute to all the smashers.**

**smashers:kill masterhand.**

**heroes: jump into the OBLIVION!**

**villains:kill each other.**

**please update!

* * *

**

SS: Wow! There certainly are a lot of dares today!

RK: That's what happens when you procrastinate.

SS: Well, I think we should get started.

* * *

**spongebob & co.:force everyone from sonic, repeat EVERYONE FROM SONIC, into  
the no sonic,no lifevests. everyone else can either help/oppose  
spongebob!

* * *

**

Spongebob (& co.): Let's do this!

* * *

_**After a few minutes of struggling from the Sonic Team (well, maybe only from Sonic)…**_

Sonic: Help! Help! *sinks*

SS: WE NEED A LIFEGUARD!...again…

* * *

**spongey again: restrain (plankton/pikachu MUST help) then give  
everyone free krabby patties in front of krabs!

* * *

**

Spongebob: Plankton, I need a favor…*whispers in Plankton's ear*

Plankton: Sure thing, Spongebob! I've always wanted to do that!

Pikachu: Pika pi…

Spongebob: Of course you can help!

* * *

_**A moment later…

* * *

**_

Mr. Krabs: *restrained* This is mutiny!

Plankton: Shut up, Krabs!

Pikachu: Pika…*electrocutes Mr. Krabs*

Mr. Krabs: YEOWEE!

Patrick: *walks in*

Spongebob: Hello, welcome to the Krusty Krab, how may I help you?

* * *

_**Twelve hours later…

* * *

**_

Han: C'mon pal, move it!

Capt. Falcon: I want mah burger!

Patrick: Uhhhhhhhh…

* * *

Waluigi: Expecting everyone getting their order? Too bad. Waluigi time.

* * *

**plankton: get your seventy-something families then rush and attack every  
smashers.

* * *

**

Plankton: Let's go, troops! *he and his family attack the smashers*

All the smashers: Pathetic.

* * *

**arceus: go kill the champs from kanto-unova. other legendaries & trainers STEP  
BACK.

* * *

**

SS: Uhh…if that's from a Pokémon game, keep in mind that I've only played HeartGold. So I don't know who that is. Moving on.

* * *

**mario: date someone else that's not peach/the smashers.

* * *

**

Mario: Uh…I don't know who to ask!

Mario Fangirl: You could ask me!

Mario: I think I'll pass.

SS: I never thought I'd say this again, but…this could take a while.

* * *

**cosmo&wanda: you guys can transform everything? if so, transform everyone into  
hobos. no messing this one up cosmo, or i'll kill you. -evil face-

* * *

**

Cosmo: What're the magic words?

Mastered the Caramell: *sigh* I wish you two would turn everything into hobos.

*poof*

* * *

Mastered the Hobo: Uhhh…

Spongehobic: *sarcastic* Great going, genius.

Spongehobob: I feel fresh! New!

Hosbo: Yay! I'm a hobo!

Phoenix Wright: I don't feel any change.

* * *

**eggman: duet karaoke w/ anyone.**

**sonic: same w/ eggman. meaning, KARAOKE BATTLE!

* * *

**

Egghobo: I don't know who to sing with.

SH: I always thought you were the best villain of all time, so I could do it.

Egghobo:…Wow! I've never had a fanboy before!

SH: HEY! I AM NOT A FANBOY!

Egghobo: So that means you are gay?

SH:…Nevermind, I'm a fanboy.

Amhobo: Sonic, choose me!

Hobic: Fine.

Amhobo: YAY!

Announchobo: Is everyone ready?

SH: No, the microphones have been turned into hobos!

Mastered the Hobo: Cosmo, I'll kill you! *strangles Hosbo*

Hosbo: Please stop the room from spinning!

Mastered the Hobo: I unwish the wish!

*poof*

* * *

**metaknight: take off your mask!

* * *

  
**

Metaknight: No.

SS: NOW. OR IT'S THE OBLIVION.

Metaknight: I shall go in with honor. *jumps in Oblivion*

SS: If he isn't screaming bloody murder by now, he must be brave.

* * *

**ash: go watch barney, lamer.

* * *

**

Ash: Yay! *singing* Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination…

SS: MAKE IT STOP!

* * *

**RED-KNIGHT: *Ahem* You forgot the Gooey Bomb. *Throws at him* It will explode at the end of chapter 8. So attack someone to get rid of it!

* * *

**

DocterM: Yeah, five aces! You got a problem with that, bu…hey! This isn't the poker championship!...So where am I?

SS: Hey, old pal!

DocterM: Spongesonic!

SS: *hands DocterM a Gooey Bomb* Care to do the honors?

DocterM: With pleasure. *throws at RK* Red-Knight! There's a bomb on your back! Attack someone to get rid of it!

RK: Okay! *attacks DocterM in a brutal attack*

DocterM: OW! I DIDN'T MEAN ME!

SS: When are you gonna post the next chapter of YOUR truth or dare?

DocterM: When I'm not bleeding internally.

RK: That was too much fun!

SS: Enjoy your fun, because he's probably going to send you to the Oblivion next chapter.

RK:…SHIT!

* * *

**Cap. Falcon- Asshole. 'Or she'. Go to Oblivion.

* * *

**

Capt. Falcon: Falcon PAUNCH!

Fangirl: Oh, Falcon, your Falcon Punch is so romantic!

Capt. Falcon: Falcon CREEPED OUT!

SS: Now that he's in the Oblivion, let's see what's next.

* * *

**Eeveryone- Deal with my future OOC's! They're from the future, Dan and Rachael! They're annoying as f*ck, though. And it's permanent 'till I say so.

* * *

**

SS: What is it with this truth or dare and OCs?

*poof*

Dan: Blaaaaaaaa…

Rachael: Pudding. Pudding. Pudding.

* * *

**(Author's Note: I have no f*cking idea what they're like, so don't get mad at me if I got their personalities wrong.)

* * *

**

**The Bagel Five- Go do drugs or something like the real MJ. Sad, but true.

* * *

**

Luigi and the Bagel Five: *smokes pot*

SS: I have no idea what drug you wanted me to put there.

Wario7890: You are going to get so many complaints from the MJ fangirls.

SS: I know. It's your fault.

* * *

**Dan- Hey, Rosalina fangirl. See her? Go talk to her.

* * *

**

Dan: Hai.

Fangirl: Hey.

Dan: Hai.

Fangirl:…Hi?

Dan: Hai.

Fangirl:…I'm leaving now. *walks away*

* * *

**Rachael- Secret my ass. Tell everyone your crush on Toon Link.

* * *

**

Rachael: Hi, Toon Link.

TL:…Hi?

Rachael: I have a confession to make.

TL:…Sure?

Rachael: I like you.

TL:…Um…Bye. *jumps into Oblivion*

Rachael:…Dammit.

* * *

**Bring back the King. It'll be hell for EVERYBODY!

* * *

**SS: HAH! It's going to take a lot more than a dare to get me to do something! And I'll never tell you! NEVER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

RK: You have to Triple Dog Dare him to get him to do anything.

SS: YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN MY FUN, DON'T YOU?

* * *

**Spongebob- Why haven't you fed Gary in this series yet?

* * *

**

Spongebob:…Gary?...! Gary!

Gary: *dead*

Spongebob: Oh, Gary! Why did it have to come to this? *cries*

* * *

**Edgeworth- Damn it. You can't win anything. Why?

* * *

**

SS: You're technically not allowed to dare anyone from the Ace Attorney series until someone Triple Dog Dares me to add the Ace Attorney series to the list of franchises you can dare. Moving on…

* * *

**Oh, yeah, and Luigi? Go tell Daisy I dared ya to read that chapter. Didn't mean to cause YOU pain.

* * *

**

Luigi: Daisy?

Daisy: *still sobbing* What?...

Luigi: I'm sorry, I was dared to read that chapter.

Daisy: You mean you didn't do it out of pure will?

Luigi: That is correct.

Daisy: Oh, Luigi! *hugs*

* * *

**pikachu&larxene:electrify sponge(bob!)&co.

* * *

**

Pikachu and Larxene: *electrifies Spongebob and Co.*

Spongebob and Co.: *dead*

* * *

**cosmo&wanda:give everyone some...freudian imagery.

* * *

**SS: Freudian?

RK: Maybe he wants everyone to act like Fred.

SS: That'd be a living nightmare.

RK: Maybe, once he clarifies what he means, we'll get back to him.

* * *

**everyone: call xemnas MANSEX!

* * *

**

SS: Well, I don't know who Xemnas is, but…hey Mansex!

Xemnas: I don't find that amusing at all.

* * *

**squiddy:prank sora ala fools in april.

* * *

**

Squidward: Hey, Sora!

Sora: Huh?

Squidward: APRIL FOOLS!

Sora: It's not even Apri…*gets pranked*

* * *

**demyx:survive a chappie in rock bottom..

* * *

**SS: I don't know who Demyx is, so…moving on…

* * *

**spongey&krabs:turn into spengbab and moar krabs.

* * *

**Spengebab:…

Moar Krabs: MOAR!

* * *

**eggman:roboticize sonic and spongebob.

* * *

**

Sonic and Spongebob: *gets Robotisized*

Tails and Patrick: NOO! Sonic (Spongebob)!

Metal Sonic: I am meant to serve my master.

Eggman: Now, kill the brat!

Robotbob: Response: Why don't you ask me later?

Eggman: What? WHAAAT?

Robotbot: Ger welded.

Eggman: STOP! I COMMAND YOU TO KILL THE FOX!

Robotbob: I don't wanna. *drinks oil*

* * *

**zim:destroy all humans!

* * *

**Zim: Using my super cannon, no one can stop me from destroying…

Spock: *does Vulcan Neck Pinch to Zim*

Zim: *faints*

SS: Pathetic.

* * *

**axel&sonic:survive a chappie UNDERWATER

* * *

**SS: I don't know who Axel is, but…Sonic?

Sonic: Hm?

SS: *duct tapes Sonic to the bottom of the ocean*

Sonic: *drowning*

5…4…3…2…1...0.

Sonic: *drowns*

* * *

**xion,terra,aqua:face the fury of FANGIRLS**

**everyone else:DO NOT TRY TO SAVE THEM.

* * *

**SS: Since I don't know who any of those people are…moving on.

* * *

**krabs:GIVE ALL YOUR MONEY TO EVERYONE!

* * *

**

SS: MEME ALERT! MEME ALERT! MEME ALERT!

* * *

Everyone: All your money are belong to us.

Krabs: Just take it and leave me be!

* * *

**squidward&plankton:drown blaze,sonic,bowser,mario.

* * *

**

SS: Because Sonic has already drowned…twice…I feel the need to take pity on him. Therefore, only Blaze, Mario, and Bowser will drown.

Blaze, Mario, and Bowser: WHAT? *gets drowned by Plankton and Squidward*

* * *

**samus:go berserk like you did in super metroid.

* * *

**

Samus: Okay. *berserk mode*

SS: Anyone who is me, RK, Dan and Rachael, get behind this force-field!

* * *

_**Some short minutes later…

* * *

**_

Everything is in ruins.

SS: Woah.

RK: Why do I get the feeling we forgot to put someone behind this force-field?

* * *

_**Meanwhile…

* * *

**_

Dalton: Hello? Someone please help me! I've been stuck here since last chapter!

* * *

_**Back to our "protagonist"…

* * *

**_

SS: I'm sure it's no one important!

* * *

**eggman:nuke bikini bottom.

* * *

**

Eggman: Far out! Eggfanboy?

SS: Yes sir! *presses button*

*Bikini Bottom gets nuked*

* * *

**luigi:turn into weegee.

* * *

**

Luigi: *does some mystical chant*

* * *

Waluigi: Expecting Weegee? Too bad. Waluigi time.

* * *

**wario:bomb-fart the girls.**

**girls:kill wario.

* * *

**Wario: *farts*

All this girls: *kills Wario*

SS: That was a little harsh for a smelly substance.

* * *

**squidward:make a concert ala band geeks.

* * *

**

Squidward: 1…2…1, 2, 3, 4!

*band plays very loudly (and badly)*

Squidward: Okay, new theory. Maybe we should play so quietly, no one can hear us.

* * *

**:give spongey his drivers licence FOR FREE.

* * *

**

Spongebob: Cool! My drivers license!

Mrs. Puff: What are the consequences for what I have just done?

Spongebob: *runs everyone over*

* * *

**girls:bitch-slap contest!

* * *

**

_**One Bitch-Slap Contest later…

* * *

**_

Amy: I won!

Other girls: Only because you used your hammer!

* * *

**boys:look at all the pics in TVtropes highoctane nightmare fuel imagelinks section.**

**boys:how was tvtropes?

* * *

**

All boys (yes, that includes me): *shudder*

* * *

**krabs:why the excess bullying vs. plankton?

* * *

**

Mr. Krabs: Because I like pie.

SS: I like pie, too!

* * *

**tails:google image search tails doll deviantart.

* * *

**

Tails: *eyeballs melt*

* * *

**zelda:hypnotize zim.**

**zim:put on boxers.

* * *

**

Zelda: Zim…you will put on boxers…

Zim: I will put on boxers…*puts on boxers*…Ah! It burns!

* * *

**masterhand:do the middle finger salute to all the smashers.**

**smashers:kill masterhand.

* * *

**

Master Hand: *floats up to Smashers* F*ck you! *middle finger*

Smashers: *pwns Master Hand's ass*

* * *

**heroes: jump into the OBLIVION!**

**villains:kill each other.

* * *

**

All the heroes: *jumps into Oblivion*

Plankton: With all the heroes gone, what should we do?

Ganon: Let's kill each other.

Eggman: Hell yeah!

* * *

_**One battle scene later…

* * *

**_

Eggman is the winner!

Eggman: W00t!

* * *

SS: Wow. That was a lot of dares. I hope everyone's happy.

RK: Me too.

Dalton: Could you guys dig me out? Please?

SS: No.

* * *

**Read and review, please?**


	8. Episode 7: Hockey Match of Death

**I don't own any characters but me.

* * *

**

_Episode 7: Hockey Match to the Death_

SS: Man. Dan and Rachael are really starting to piss me off.

RK: Don't worry! I have a plan to get rid of them. Using mainly spoons…we dig a tunnel under the city, and release them into the wild!

SS:…Spoons.

* * *

**dares from: Zach626v2**

**Zachary"Time for my dares"**

**Zachachu"Can we put one"**

**Zach626"Please"**

**Zach the Hedgehog"Please"**

**Zachary"fine"**

**Zachachu"Bowser:Go drown your self"**

**Zach626"Boys:I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU TO READ ZACHARY'S STORIES AND ONE OF YOU HAVE SEX WITH DEVIL"**

**Zach the Hedgehog"umm...you guys are fucked"**

**Zach626"YOU TOO SPOUNGEY"**

**Zach the Hedgehog"heres mine, Everyone:Hold sonic down, Amy:Kiss sonic with tounge to tounge contact"**

**Zachachu"Ewww"**

**Zachary"agree"**

**Zachary"Im last then, Shadow:LOOK ASH HAS THE FOURTH DAMN CHAOS EMERALD"**

**Zach626v2"Dont forget mine"**

**Zachary"What did you put"**

**Zach626v2"I triple dog dare spoungesonic to put me and my OC's into the story"**

**ZAchachu,Zachary,Zach626,Zach the Hedgehog"WHAT!"

* * *

**

**dares from: DocterM**

**I am only able to review cause my computer is broken. But not my mobil  
Internet Browsing device.**

**RED-KNIGHT: *In menicing sounding sing-song* Oh Reeeed-Kniiiiigggght! *Hits  
so hard he got stuck in the ground* NOW GET OUT OF THAT HOLE (If you can,  
MWAHAHAHA!) AND SMACK SOMEONE (NOT ME!) BEFORE THE END OF CH.8 TO GET RID OF  
THE DANG GOOEY-BOMB!**

**DALTON: Oh come on! *Graps a shovle* I can't beleve no one here was nice  
enogh to dig you out. *Puts shovle in Dalton's mouth* Now try to dig your  
self out. Yes, if someone is nice enogh you can be helped.**

**SpongeSonic: The people of witch you do not know are from Kingdom Hearts.**

**HAN SOLO: Blow up any thing you want with the Millinium Falcon.

* * *

**

**dares from: Iceterran**

**zim on boxers: .WANT. indeed...**

**dares**

**girls: watch this video...com/watch?v=P-SamlxVgnc**

**kids: play the scary maze game.**

**arceus: turn spongebob&co. into magikarps.**

**bowser: burn the plankton family.**

**zelda: hypnotize dib into thinking he's an alien like zim.**

**spongey, sonic, mario, luke skywalker, timmy(plus fairies), zim, link, red,  
snake: fight each other in an epic free-for-all deathmatch at the center of  
the universe!**

**everyone else: place bets on who will be the winner, then cheer on the  
combatants! the winning bets shall receive OVER NINE THOUSAAANDD  
BILLION...money?**

**kirby: suck all of the legendary pokemons and copy each and everyone ALL AT  
ONCE!**

**all blondes: sing barbie girl or watch justin bieber-baby!**

**SS: devise a plan to rickroll everyone. here's a 128 inch hi-def TV if it  
helps...**

**heroes: play ice hockey vs. villains, then vs. girls/GFs and finally against  
SS and OCs teaming up w/ villains and girls/GFs.**

**larry:teach sonic how to swim.**

**girls:feel free to MURDER amy 'cause she cheats.**

**sandy:karate fight vs. everyone**

**smashers:check out encyclopedia dramatica's article on SSB. need some brain  
bleach now,guys?**

**eggman:roboticize the fairies!**

**tails:transfer your intelligence to cosmo.**

**cosmo:now,how much is 99 to the power of 10?**

**baby mario:cry nonstop til' old mario decides to kill you!**

**dedede:three-way eating contest vs. eggman and bowser!**

**girls:watch 2girls1cup!**

**please update

* * *

**

**dares from: Wario7890**

**Damn it, Dan and Rachael. I told you SPECIFICALLY not to go behind forcefields.**

**Dan/Rachael: Just-Just kill yourself.**

**Spongesonic: Triple dog dare you to not bring them back to life-ever. I'll warp 'em back; and I effing triple dog dare you bring the king back.**

**MJ Fangirls: Suck it. I don't give a shit about MJ; 87% of people didn't know him 'til he died.**

**Dalton: Get out of the damn hole..**

**RK: Hey, did that bomb explode yet..?**

**Sonic: Run around with Invincibility, and kick all your enemies and rivals in the ballz.**

**Spongebob: Go do a snowboard or something.**

**Cap. Falcon: Is the phrase "Falco Paunch" sound farmilliar to you?**

**Falco: Run.

* * *

**

**dares form: 2ZhellishZ2**

**Wow, alot of dares right there. oh well.**

**DARES**

**SS: i triple-dog dare you to attach a giant speaker to a computer and set it to max volume.**

**Everyone: with the above settings listen to this: .com/watch?v=zk1mAd77Hr4&feature=related oh, and tails? YOU, my friend, have the potential to do EXACTLY THAT DAMNED NOISE.**

**Everyone: DO NOT TRY TO CONSOLE TAILS AT ALL FOR THE ENTIRE CHAPTER. anyone (and i mean, EVERY-FUCKIN'-ONE) who so much as give him a pat will. be. THROWN. INTO. THE. OBLIVION.**

**krabs: *ahem* the pie is a lie...*cue the exorcists face***

**Samus: run around endlessly firing the zero laser while constantly screaming IMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!11!1**

**everyone: here's something../TroperTales/PerverseSexualLustVideoGames -OK, for spongebob, timmy, and zim, this way.../TroperTales/ -AAANNDD for luke&co, here.../TroperTales/PerverseSexualLustFilm Now, to end it all, everyone.../Main/RuleThirtyFour Yes, inevitably people can, and WILL, make porn/fetish of you all. NO EXCEPTIONS. tvtropes will ruin your life, indeed!**

**please update!

* * *

**

**dares from: ****Nisteriuscide**

***ahem***

**kids:face pedobear!**

**villains:get locked in a room with barney for 666 days.**

**heroes:get locked in a room with chuck norris for 666 days.**

**girls:watch suicide mouse and squidward suicide.**

**cosmo:summon a storm of justin biebers.**

**spongebob&co.:rip your corneas out!**

**palpatine:change your name into emperor PORN-atine.**

**link:kill zelda 9999 times over.**

**zelda:stay as a ghost and haunt link forever.**

**mario:clear I Wanna Be The Guy. on IMPOSSIBLE DIFFICULTY.**

**squidward:read the squidward suicide creepypasta.

* * *

**

RK: That…is a ton of dares.

SS: Well, that's what happens when you use…PROCRASTINATION POWER!

* * *

**Bowser:Go drown your self

* * *

**

Bowser: I have to do WHAT?

SS: You heard him.

Bowser: Fine. *jumps in water* Wait…I JUST REMEMBERED THAT I CAN'T SWIM! HELP! *drowns*

* * *

**Boys:I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU TO READ ZACHARY'S STORIES AND ONE OF YOU HAVE SEX WITH DEVIL

* * *

**

RK: 0_o

SS: 0_o

Dan: 0_o

SS: Um…that isn't exactly T-rated, so…moving on.

* * *

**Everyone:Hold sonic down **

**Amy:Kiss sonic with tounge to tounge contact

* * *

**

SS:…Okay, you guys are seriously f*cked up in the head.

Everyone: *holds Sonic down while the act of grossness commences*

SS: *fetal position*

* * *

**Shadow:LOOK ASH HAS THE FOURTH DAMN CHAOS EMERALD

* * *

**

Shadow: Where's that DAMN fourth Chaos Emerald?

Ash: I have it!

Shadow: *kills Ash*

* * *

**I triple dog dare spoungesonic to put me and my OC's into the story

* * *

**

SS: Alright, let's have a look. *looks at OCs* That is a lot of OCs.

RK: No…freaking…way…

Dan: Hai.

SS: I have a proposition. I will put you and one other OC of yours in. You can choose who it is.

* * *

**RED-KNIGHT: *In menicing sounding sing-song* Oh Reeeed-Kniiiiigggght! *Hits  
so hard he got stuck in the ground* NOW GET OUT OF THAT HOLE (If you can,  
MWAHAHAHA!) AND SMACK SOMEONE (NOT ME!) BEFORE THE END OF CH.8 TO GET RID OF  
THE DANG GOOEY-BOMB!

* * *

**

DocterM: And in order to perform this surgery, we must…HEY! This isn't the E.R.!

SS: You work at a hospital?

DocterM: Why do you think they call me Doctor?

SS: Good point.

DocterM: Well, in any case…*hits RK very hard*…if you can get out of this hole and attack someone that is not me, the Gooey-Bomb will be gone.

RK: *uses sword to get out of hole* Now then…*attacks SS*

SS: OW! Red-Knight, you bastard!

* * *

**DALTON: Oh come on! *Graps a shovle* I can't beleve no one here was nice  
enogh to dig you out. *Puts shovle in Dalton's mouth* Now try to dig your  
self out. Yes, if someone is nice enogh you can be helped.

* * *

**DocterM: Here you go. *puts a shovel in Dalton's mouth*

Dalton: Thahks, DohtehEh.

* * *

_**One hour later…

* * *

**_

Dalton: I'm free! *gets hit with another PitFall seed* OH COME ON!

DocterM: Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get back to the E.R., before my patient dies.

* * *

**SpongeSonic: The people of witch you do not know are from Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**SS: Well…Kingdom Hearts was not on the list of franchises you can dare…so…WHY THE F*CK DID PEOPLE DARE ANYONE FROM THAT UNIVERSE?

* * *

**HAN SOLO: Blow up any thing you want with the Millinium Falcon.

* * *

**

Han: Let's do this. *blows up Death Star* This is fun! *blows up Oblivion*

SS: HEY!

Han: *blows up Space-Time Continuum*

*Universe explodes*

God: The Universe exploded…AGAIN? *recreates Universe…again*

* * *

**girls: watch this video...com/watch?v=P-SamlxVgnc

* * *

**All girls: *shudder*

* * *

**kids: play the scary maze game.

* * *

**

Toon Link: This looks like fun!

Ness: This is so great!

Tails: I'm having such a good time!

*screamer pops up*

All the kids have paranoia from now on.

* * *

**arceus: turn spongebob&co. into magikarps.

* * *

**

Spongebob and Co. are turned into Magikarps. They live under the sea, so they are right at home.

* * *

**bowser: burn the plankton family.

* * *

**Bowser: *still dead*

SS: He'll get back to you.

* * *

**zelda: hypnotize dib into thinking he's an alien like zim.

* * *

**

Zelda: Diiiiiib.

Dib: Eh?

Zelda: You are an alien. You are an alien.

Dib: I am an alien. I am…ALIENS! *captures self with butterfly net*

* * *

**spongey, sonic, mario, luke skywalker, timmy(plus fairies), zim, link, red,  
snake: fight each other in an epic free-for-all deathmatch at the center of  
the universe!**

**everyone else: place bets on who will be the winner, then cheer on the  
combatants! the winning bets shall receive OVER NINE THOUSAAANDD  
BILLION...money?

* * *

**

Patrick: I place my bets on Spongebob.

Amy: Go Sonic!

Luigi: You can do this, bro!

Darth Vader: That's my boy; off to destroy people…it makes me so proud!

Red: We don't place our bets on Zim.

Every Single Girl in the Zelda Universe: Link! Link! Link!

Snake: Go red me!

SS: Chuck Norris FTW! Chuck Norris FTW!

RK: Chuck Norris isn't even in this battle!

SS: Oh? *presses button*

Chuck Norris comes down from the heavens and does a roundhouse kick to everyone.

SS: Chuck Norris WINS!

Spongesonic gains OVER NINE THOUSAAANDD BILLION…money. Everyone else rips him to shreds.

* * *

**kirby: suck all of the legendary pokemons and copy each and everyone ALL AT  
ONCE!

* * *

**

SS: NO KIRBY! DON'T DO IT!

It was too late.

*Universe explodes*

God: GIVE ME A BREAK! *recreates Universe*

* * *

**all blondes: sing barbie girl or watch justin bieber-baby!

* * *

**SS: Everyone agrees that the Barbie song is better than Justin Bieber!

All Blonde-Haired People: *sings Barbie song that I forgot the lyrics to*

SS: *fetal position*

RK: You should see him when he listens to Justin Bieber.

* * *

**SS: devise a plan to rickroll everyone. here's a 128 inch hi-def TV if it  
helps...

* * *

**SS: I get to do what? AWESOME!

* * *

_**How to Create a Rick Rolling Device**_

_**Step 1**_

SS: I need to plug in the red wire to the blue wire, the yellow wire to the DVD player, the green wire to the TV, the purple, orange, turquoise, and teal wires to the Rick Ashley Stadium in the Oblivion, and then I have to attach the really big wire to myself.

* * *

_**Step 2**_

SS: Next, I must unplug all the wires.

[a backwards video of the plugging in of the wires]

* * *

_**Step 3**_

SS: Next, I must turn on the TV.

* * *

_**Step 4**_

SS: Finally, I insert this copy of Rick Ashley's "Never Gonna Give You Up" inside the DVD player. *starts DVD player*

Unbeknownst to Spongesonic, he is being watched by a figure closely resembling Luigi.

*everyone is Rick Roll'd*

Spongebob: MAKE IT STOP!

Mario: Mama-mia!

RK: AAAAAAAH! *explodes*

* * *

**heroes: play ice hockey vs. villains, then vs. girls/GFs and finally against  
SS and OCs teaming up w/ villains and girls/GFs.

* * *

**_**Round 1**_

_**Vs. Villains**_

Link and Ganondorf are having a sword fight…WITH THE HOCKEY STICKS, BIATCHES!

Both Mario's AND Bowser's hockey sticks are burnt to ashes. Mario accidentally swallowed a Fire Flower before the match, and Bowser became angry and took it out on the hockey stick.

Phoenix and Edgeworth are too busy objecting back and forth between each other. How they even got in the match is beyond my knowledge.

Sonic slipped on the ice after trying to run. Eggman gloated so hard, he burned out his laugh box. Both are in the hospital right now.

Finally, a goal is scored for the Heroes Team. They win the match!

* * *

_**Round 2**_

_**Vs. Females and Girlfriends**_

Link is running away from women in the Zelda Universe. All of them. I knew Link had a reputation of being a womanizer, I just didn't know it was this bad.

Maya and Iris are too busy arguing over who is the better girlfriend for the Hobo-Hodo to realize that they're not actually supposed to be here in the first place.

Mario is the goalie. Peach runs up to him, and…kisses him on the nose. Mario freezes in place, giving Peach the opportunity to score a goal.

It looks like the Females and Girlfriends team wins this match.

* * *

_**Round 3**_

_**Vs. Spongesonic, OCs, Villains, Females, AND Girlfriends**_

Because the opposing team is so much larger that the Heroes Team, they easily run over them like a bulldozer would.

Spongesonic shoots the puck at the goal. It looks like his team is about to win…when…

* * *

Waluigi: Expecting the final goal? Too bad. Waluigi time.

SS: That was anti-climactic.

Everyone is oblivious to the figure watching them that closely resembles a certain plumber with a green hat.

* * *

**larry:teach sonic how to swim.

* * *

**Larry: Very good, Sonic! You are making progress!

Sonic is in a kiddy pool, making swimming movements in the said pool. Larry is watching him from the lifeguard stand.

Sonic: OW! BUTT CRAMPS!

* * *

**girls:feel free to MURDER amy 'cause she cheats.  
**

Amy is minding her own business. Suddenly, she is attacked. And killed. You get the idea.

Sonic comes across Amy's body. Out of shock, he picks up the murder weapon. Suddenly, the police surround him.

Policeman #1: You better hope you know a good lawyer.

* * *

_**At the detention center…

* * *

**_

Sonic: And that's why I need you to be my lawyer.

Phoenix: Sorry, kid. I'm not a lawyer anymore. However, I could recommend someone.

Apollo: No need to fear! Apollo Justice is here!

Sonic:…I'm screwed.

* * *

**sandy:karate fight vs. everyone

* * *

**

Sandy: That's easy! I could take ya'll on any day of the week!

SS: Even Chuck Norris?

Sandy:…Shit.

Chuck Norris easily pwns Sandy's ass.

* * *

**smashers:check out encyclopedia dramatica's article on SSB. need some brain  
bleach now,guys?

* * *

**

Smashers: 0_o This article is a f*cking joke.

SS: It was not meant to be taken seriously, you know.

Smashers: Just wipe our memories that we ever saw this.

* * *

**eggman:roboticize the fairies!

* * *

**Eggman captures the fairies with a butterfly net. The weaklings. He then robotisizes them.

Eggman: Now, kill Sonic the Hedgehog!

Robo-Cosmo: But we're not allowed to use our magic to kill!

Eggman:…Get out of my sight.

* * *

**tails:transfer your intelligence to cosmo.**

**cosmo:now,how much is 99 to the power of 10?

* * *

**Tails hooks Cosmo and himself up to a machine that transfers brains. However, it is only a prototype and has never been tested before.

Tails: What do I do now?

SS: Start the machine!

Tails does exactly that.

SS: Now, Csomo, how much is 99 to the power of 10?

Cosmo: Child's play. 99 to the power of 10 is simply multiplying 10 99s by themselves. Knowing this, we start multiplying, which leaves us with the answer of 90,438,207,500,880,449,001.**  
**

SS: Too…much…information…

* * *

**baby mario:cry nonstop til' old mario decides to kill you!

* * *

**Baby Mario: Wah! Wah! Wah! Wah! Wah! Wah! Wah! W-

Mario: SHUT UP! *strangles Baby Mario* Uh-oh. *disappears*

* * *

**dedede:three-way eating contest vs. eggman and bowser!

* * *

**Dedede uses his suck into mouth ability to win the contest. Did you really expect him to do anything else?

SS: However, because he cheated, I shall use my author powers to decide who wins. Eenie-Meenie-Miney-Moe. Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers, let him go. My mother told me to pick the very best one and…YOU…ARE…IT! *points to Bowser*

Bowser: YES! I WON!

* * *

**girls:watch 2girls1cup!

* * *

**

All Girls: All right…

* * *

_**12 seconds later…

* * *

**_

All girls: SHUT THE DAMN VIDEO OFF!

* * *

**Dan/Rachael: Just-Just kill yourself.**

**Spongesonic: Triple dog dare you to not bring them back to life-ever. I'll warp 'em back; and I effing triple dog dare you bring the king back.

* * *

**Dan: But…we don't know how…

SS: Dan, here's a shovel. Rachael, here's some pudding.

Dan: Blah. *hits head with shovel*

[KABOOM!]

Rachael: Pudding! *smushes pudding cup with forehead*

[KABOOM!]

SS: Now, there is but one thing to do. *revives Da King*

Da King: Dinner. Dinner. Dinner.

* * *

**MJ Fangirls: Suck it. I don't give a shit about MJ; 87% of people didn't know him 'til he died.

* * *

**

SS: Wow. That's pretty harsh.

* * *

**Dalton: Get out of the damn hole..

* * *

**Dalton: Okay. I can do this… I can do this…

Somehow, Dalton got out of the hole.

Dalton: YES! I'M FREE!…again…

* * *

**Sonic: Run around with Invincibility, and kick all your enemies and rivals in the ballz.

* * *

**

Sonic kicked the ballz (LOL THE BALLZ ARE INERT) of his rivals in this order:

Shadow

Eggman

Mario

Jet the Hawk

Knuckles

Spongesonic

* * *

**Spongebob: Go do a snowboard or something.

* * *

**Spongebob: *reads dare* What does he mean by that?

SS: No idea. It's not MY fault his grammar is horrible.

* * *

**Cap. Falcon: Is the phrase "Falco Paunch" sound farmilliar to you?**

**Falco: Run.

* * *

**

Capt. Falcon: Eh? "Falco Punch?" Why would that…wait…FALCO, YOU BASTARD!

Falco: Oh crap.

Capt. Falcon: FALCON…

Peppy: Do a barrel roll!

Falco does a barrel roll.

Capt. Falcon: PAUNCH!

Do to Falco doing a barrel roll, Falcon's punch was deflected, therefore causing Falcon to Falcon Punch himself, then…you know…

*Universe explodes*

God: I'm getting tired of this…*recreates Universe*

* * *

**SS: i triple-dog dare you to attach a giant speaker to a computer and set it to max volume.**

**Everyone: with the above settings listen to this: .com/watch?v=zk1mAd77Hr4&feature=related oh, and tails? YOU, my friend, have the potential to do EXACTLY THAT DAMNED NOISE.**

**Everyone: DO NOT TRY TO CONSOLE TAILS AT ALL FOR THE ENTIRE CHAPTER. anyone (and i mean, EVERY-FUCKIN'-ONE) who so much as give him a pat will. be. THROWN. INTO. THE. OBLIVION.

* * *

**

Spongesonic did exactly as the dare said. Everyone watched the Youtube video, causing them to jump out of their socks.

SS: *in menacing sing-song voice* Oh Taaaillls!

Tails: NO! I DON'T WANT TO DO IT!

SS: Then it's the Oblivion.

Tails: I'm not going into the Oblivion, either!

SS: Then…_(Crap! He rejected all my punishments! What do I…that's it!)_ For refusal to go to the Oblivion…YOU LOSE THE INTERNET!

Tails: NOOOOOO!

* * *

**krabs: *ahem* the pie is a lie...*cue the exorcists face*

* * *

**Mr. Krabs: YOU THREATEN MY PIE WITH TASTINESS AND DEATH? *kills 2ZhellishZ2* Besides…I thought the cake was the one that was a lie.

* * *

**Samus: run around endlessly firing the zero laser while constantly screaming IMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!11!1

* * *

**

Mario: Hey, Samus!

Samus: IMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR! *shoots Zero Laser*

Snake: Samus, I…

Samus: IMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR! *shoots Zero Laser*

Shoop da Whoop: IMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR! *shoots Laser*

Samus: IMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR *shoots Zero Laser*

*Universe explodes*

God: *sigh*…People don't give me enough credit for my job…*recreates Universe*

* * *

**everyone: here's something../TroperTales/PerverseSexualLustVideoGames -OK, for spongebob, timmy, and zim, this way.../TroperTales/ -AAANNDD for luke&co, here.../TroperTales/PerverseSexualLustFilm Now, to end it all, everyone.../Main/RuleThirtyFour Yes, inevitably people can, and WILL, make porn/fetish of you all. NO EXCEPTIONS. tvtropes will ruin your life, indeed!

* * *

**

SS: TvTropes? Nuh-uh.

RK: Come with us. *drags Spongesonic by the hair*

SS: But…you see…I…uh…I got this really bad cough! *fake cough* Yeah, and…um…I think TvTropes will make it worse and…

RK: Stop your excuses and look.

* * *

_**12 seconds later…

* * *

**_

Everyone's eyes have melted.

* * *

**kids:face pedobear!

* * *

**Toon Link: Hah! No one is a match for Toon Link!

Ness: Bring it on!

Pedobear: Come here, little kiddies!

All the kids scream and hide.

Pedobear: You can hide, but you can't…hide!

* * *

**villains:get locked in a room with barney for 666 days.

* * *

**Barney: I love you! You love me! We're all one big family…

Plankton: Make it stop!

Eggman in throwing up all over the place, Bowser is breathing fire on Barney, and Edgeworth is objecting to Barney's, "testimony," despite the fact that he's not supposed to be there.

* * *

_**666 days later…

* * *

**_

Barney was killed (yay!) by the villains. The villains murder Nisteriuscide once they are let out of the room.

* * *

**heroes:get locked in a room with chuck norris for 666 days.

* * *

**Sonic:…*gulp* Hey…Mr. Norris…

Mario: We…um…

* * *

_**666 days later…

* * *

**_

Chuck Norris made all the heroes sing, "I'm a little tea pot," aloud. He then spared their lives, but on one condition…He could use them as punching bags. Therefore, everyone's face looks weird.

* * *

**girls:watch suicide mouse and squidward suicide.

* * *

**All girls watch the videos. They have paranoia from now on.

* * *

**cosmo:summon a storm of justin biebers.

* * *

**SS: No, Cosmo! Don't do it!

Cosmo: I summon Justin Bieber!

Justin Bieber starts to sing.

* * *

_**Three weeks later…

* * *

**_

SS: Ugh. Where am I?

RK: You're in the hospital, silly!

DocterM: You a certainly lucky you survived. You had a stroke, heart attack, and seizure all t the same time.

Dalton: And that's just the minimum that Bieber Fever does.

* * *

**spongebob&co.:rip your corneas out!

* * *

**Spongebob: That's easy! With these spiky cleats, anything is possible! *jumps*

The Strangler: Cleats?

Spongebob lands on the Strangler.

Strangler: AAAAH! GET YOUR FEET OUT OF MY EYE SOCKETS!

Spongebob: I'm trying, but my cleats are stuck to your corneas!

* * *

**palpatine:change your name into emperor PORN-atine.

* * *

**

Palpatine: *groan*

Darth Vader: Hey, Emperor…*snicker*…P*rn-atine!

Palpatine uses force lightning on Nisteriuscide.

* * *

**link:kill zelda 9999 times over.**

**zelda:stay as a ghost and haunt link forever.

* * *

**Link: Take this!

* * *

_**Over 9000 of Zelda's deaths later…

* * *

**_

Zelda is a ghost ala Spirit Tracks.

Zelda: Liiiink! Liiink!

Link: Eh?

Zelda: I am a ghost, Link! I've come to haunt you!

Link: Yeah right, Zelda. You can take the make-up off now.

Zelda: How did you know?

* * *

**mario:clear I Wanna Be The Guy. on IMPOSSIBLE DIFFICULTY.

* * *

**Mario: This isn't so bad. Oops. I died. Oh well. I guess I have to start over!

* * *

_**Over 9000 Billion Hours later…

* * *

**_

Mario: Finally! I beat it! I think…wait a minute…I have to beat The Guy too?

SS: Just give up. You're never gonna beat this game.

* * *

**squidward:read the squidward suicide creepypasta.

* * *

**

Squidward:…*shudder*

Squidward has paranoia from now on.

* * *

SS: Finally. I think we are done.

Dalton: Wait! Guys! We forgot a dare!

Nobody is aware of the figure that looks like the King of Second Bananas that is watching them.

SS: What does it say?

* * *

**RK: Hey, did that bomb explode yet..?

* * *

**SS: Bomb?...Bomb! Red-knight! The Gooey Bomb!

RK: O

Dalton: M

SS: G!

* * *

Waluigi: Will the bomb explode? What is to become of Spongesonic and his friends? Who is this figure that resembles an ugly guy I know? All question, answers, and Waluigi Times will be revealed in the next boring episode of…

* * *

The Ultimate Truth or Dare Crossover

Episode 8: The Attack of Weegee

* * *

**Wow. That was very suspenseful. Well, R&R, and stay safe.**


	9. Episode 8: The Attack of Weegee

**I own nothing that you see here.**

* * *

_Chapter 8: The Attack of Weegee_

_Everyone: It's about time!_

* * *

**Dares from: The World Type BETA**

**ahahaha!**

cosmo: okay then, if 99 to the power of 10 is "child's play", what is graham's number?

palpatine: heh, just be thankful i called you PORN-atine instead of POOP-atine, PENIS-atine, palpa-TITS, BOOB-atine and so on, and so forth. LOLOLOLOLOL

peach: kick mario in the nuts until his crotch bleeds a bloody river.

tails: hey, watch this...com/watch?v=zTn0I3xnVMc

nintendo characters: did you know you guys secretly suck? .com/watch?v=863GSlfp9Uw

everyone: the new offended..

kids: heh, SMG (scary maze game) are just your everyday, lousy screamers compared to: this...com/ and.. .com/ next... .com/watch?v=TJtEsKTC8pY&feature=related also.. .com/watch?v=_YvyXu7coXA finally, the icing on the bloody cake.. .com/watch?v=FQzuRuze1_I&feature=related

heroes, villains: if you guys don't feel depressed or guilty after watching this, YOU HAVE NO SOUL. .com/watch?v=VrO2KDT8jCw&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL

girls: watch the above vid then tell me you don't want to kill the heroes or calling them motherfucking bastards, I DARE YOU.

everyone: re-enact "Turnabout Goodbyes" from the first phoenix wright game. casting is as follows:

Phoenix Wright-mario

Larry-kirby

Maya Fey-nana

Mia Fey-samus

Judge-SS

Miles Edgeworth-sonic

Marvin Grossberg-himself

Lotta Hart-sandy

Manfred v. Karma-dedede

Robert Hammond-himself

Polly-gary

*spoiler*Yanni Yogi*spoiler*-spongebob

Misty Fey-herself

Gregory Edgeworth-himself

Dick Gumshoe-Bowser

everyone: insult texas in front of sandy.

sandy: do so much as fist your head, glare or frown and it's THE OBLIVION!

wanda: drop a 9999 gigaton hammer on amy.

mario: immolate sonic...in front of amy.

bowser: shave the bros.' and eggman's 'staches.

tails: why are you such a goddamn dumb-assed douche-fucking-bag in Sonic the Hedgehog 2?

everyone: think barney alone is bad? ha! .com/wiki/Barney_Lost_%22Episode%22

HOLY SHIT 2k REVIEW. PLEASE UPDATE!

**moar!**

ssb cast:watch There Will Be Brawl.

everyone:have a big DINNER! the menu? ROASTED KRABS AND SQUID CALAMARY!

girls:force the boys to watch justin bieber.

cosmo:summon a storm of FLYING DONGS (or dicks,whatever)

sponge&co.:fight the avatar cast!

pikachu:fry squidward.

mario:uranus is showing!

kirby:call marx soul.

marx:EAR RAPE SCREAM

ash:kiss barney's ass.

link:read the "haunted majoramask" creepypasta.

BEHIND YOU

...

...

AAAAAA

* * *

**Dares from: Silvah7890**

**Sorry for inconvienence with Dan and Rachael.**

-Dares-

Spongebob: I meant go ride a snowboard or something.

Red-Knight: Damn it! DocterM and I BOTH said for the freaking bomb to explode at the end of chapter 8. Have it explode- NOW.

Spongesonic: (I triple dog dare you to) Kill Waluigi. Never bring him back. Replace him with a different annoyin character. "Waluigi Time" is getting old.

GOD: Next time the universe explodes, blow up another one. And SS, no shit about God. He needs a break.

Yoshi: First dare! Eat a poisonous fruit. Welcome ta hell.

Meta Knight: You just lost...Meta Knightmare Ultra. Or, you simply lost the game.

Patrick: Do something. If you do nothing, I will warp in, and shoot you.

-Truths-

MJ Fangirls: Not really a truth. An apology. But the stories true.

Meta Knight: When did you first yell 'Bloody Murder' in Oblivion?

Kirby: Why can't you talk? Leave your interesting and creative comments in the section BELOW. (RWJ Reference. Yeah. I went there.)

Krabs: What if you bought Superman 64? What would you do?

-Others-

See you all.

**I demand an update! And some additional dares!**

Waluigi: Sorreh for your dare. You now have infinite Waluigi Times.

Ganon: YOU will die.

Red hair rival from HG/SS: Have someone tell Elm your name is Dickbuttshities The Eighth!

Da King: What's fir dinner?

Oh, baidawai, Dan's comin' back, beotches! Don't worry, he's taken a 'Don't f*ck around in public' class. He is now a miniature me, all grammar wise and shit.

Dan: When he gets here, F*CKING KEEL ZACHACHU! Because Ganon will make your face GREATEST in Korodai...or else you will die.

* * *

**Dares from: DoctorM**

**GOD: I respect ya' man.**

SPONGESONIC: I triple dog dare you to be super glued up to my OCs till the end of the chapter. Any thing that happens to one of you, happens to all of you. At the end of the chapter, I will personally remove all you in the most painful... I... I mean the most careful way posible.

SONIC: Run so fast that you disinagrate.

**Dares from: Zach626v2**

**Zach626v2"i only ment me, Zachary, Zachachu, Zach626, and Zach Hedgehog but okay. ummm...i choose...Zachachu"**

Zachary, Zach626, Zach Hedgehog"YEAH"

Zachachu"Why did you pick me"

Zach626v2"Because can eat the dead people 2. your not afraid of oblivion and 3. YOUR DEATH(by death, i mean grim reaper)"

Zachachu"Alright i supose"

Zach626"BUT I SAID TRIPLE DOG DARE"

**Zachary"you forgot to say to put a closet so no one can see"**

**Zach626 smacks self in head**

* * *

**Dares by: New Game Minus**

**girls: google lotus breast images.**

**villains: watch all of Marble Hornets on youTube.**

**heroes: beat your crushes/GFs to death then kiss their dead bodies while everyone else chants DEAD RAPE! DEAD RAPE!**

**mario: kill luigi, peach, bowser 666 (number of the beast anyone?) times over.**

**SS: tripledog dare you to get falcon punched by everyone AT ONCE!**

* * *

**Dares by: jaythepikachu**

**Dare:All non-Pokemon:Get trapped in the village for 1,000,000,000 years.**

Truth:Browser:why don't you just capture Mario as a baby via time travel instead of capturing Peach?

OOC:

lastest chapter was brillant!

* * *

**Dares from: Offtopic**

**Phoenix Wright:Prosecute Zelda For Existing using the new badge you just received.**

The Judge:Declare her Guilty.

Franziska von Karma:Force Luigi to complete his EPIC fight with all the characters currently in this game under the threat of your whip.

Luigi:Get more fans than Mario without reading any book on that topic because your earlier veeeeeeery lOng book should suffice.

* * *

_**Red-Knight: Damn it! DocterM and I BOTH said for the freaking bomb to explode at the end of chapter 8. Have it explode- NOW.**_

* * *

RK: AAAAH! Make it stop! Make it stop!

*beeping gets faster*

SS: Well, it was nice knowing ya.

RK: WHAT?

*beeping gets faster and faster, until…*

*it stops*

SS:…

Dalton:…

RK:…Huh. I guess it was a dud.

**KABOOM!**

RK: *sent into air* AAAAaAaAaAaaaa…

SS: Well, that ends that running gag.

* * *

_**cosmo: okay then, if 99 to the power of 10 is "child's play", what is graham's number?**_

* * *

Cosmo: Well, quite simply-

SS: Don't care. *presses button*

**KABOOM!**

Cosmo: *covered in soot* *cough**cough*

* * *

_**palpatine: heh, just be thankful i called you PORN-atine instead of POOP-atine, PENIS-atine, palpa-TITS, BOOB-atine and so on, and so forth. LOLOLOLOLOL**_

* * *

Palpatine: You will pay for your lack of censorship! *force lightning*

* * *

**peach: kick mario in the nuts until his crotch bleeds a bloody river.**

* * *

Peach: Oh, Mario!

Mario: Yes, Princess Peach?

Peach: *hits Mario with frying pan*

Mario: Ow! *constantly getting kicked* Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

SS: Hey guys? *points to Classic Sonic*

C. Sonic: *getting all jittery*

SS: I think he wants to join in on the action!

Peach: Of course!

C. Sonic: :) *happy dance*

Mario: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

Peach: This is actually quite fun!

C. Sonic: :D

* * *

_**tails: hey, watch this...com/watch?v=zTn0I3xnVMc**_

* * *

Tails: Okay, sure.

_**One video later…**_

Tails: Wow! That was amazing! Where does one get such skills?

* * *

_**nintendo characters: did you know you guys secretly suck? .com/watch?v=863GSlfp9Uw**_

* * *

Mario: Oh my god…I never knew…

Link: It's…it's…*gets kicked in the balls by Zelda* HYAAH!

Peach: That reminds me…

Mario: NO!

Peach: It's okay! You only have 666 more kicks left!

C. Sonic: :D

* * *

_**everyone: the new offended..**_

* * *

SS: Huh. It doesn't appear to be there anymore.

Dalton: See what happens when you procrastinate?

* * *

*ding-dong*

SS: I'll get it. *opens door*

Weegee:…

SS: Can I help you?

Weegee:…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

SS: Okay, I guess not. *slams door*

* * *

_**kids: heh, SMG (scary maze game) are just your everyday, lousy screamers compared to: this...com/ and.. .com/ next... .com/watch?v=TJtEsKTC8pY&feature=related also.. .com/watch?v=_YvyXu7coXA finally, the icing on the bloody cake.. .com/watch?v=FQzuRuze1_I&feature=related**_

* * *

SS: :) Heh heh heh…

Dalton: You seriously aren't going to do it, are you?

SS: Of course I am!

_**The kids kill themselves the very next day.**_

* * *

_**heroes, villains: if you guys don't feel depressed or guilty after watching this, YOU HAVE NO SOUL. .com/watch?v=VrO2KDT8jCw&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL**_

* * *

girls: watch the above vid then tell me you don't want to kill the heroes or calling them motherfucking bastards, I DARE YOU.

Mario: *sniff* I'll never kill another goomba ever again…*kicked in balls* OW!

Sonic: *getting attacked by Amy* Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

Waluigi: Waluigi hates this.

* * *

_**everyone: re-enact "Turnabout Goodbyes" from the first phoenix wright game. casting is as follows:**_

Phoenix Wright-mario

Larry-kirby

Maya Fey-nana

Mia Fey-samus

Judge-SS

Miles Edgeworth-sonic

Marvin Grossberg-himself

Lotta Hart-sandy

Manfred v. Karma-dedede

Robert Hammond-himself

Polly-gary

*spoiler*Yanni Yogi*spoiler*-spongebob

Misty Fey-herself

Gregory Edgeworth-himself

Dick Gumshoe-Bowser

* * *

Mario (Phoenix Wright): Sigh…I'm bored.

Nana (Maya Fey): I'm emo…

News Reporter: Blah blah blah Edgeworth blah blah…

Mario: OMG he said Edgeworth! To the Wrightmobile!

*insert Batman transition*

* * *

Sonic (Miles Edgeworth): Have you come to laugh at me? Then laugh!

Mario: Hahahahahahahaha!

Sonic: Jackass…

* * *

SS (Udgey): Duuur, court is starting…

Dedede (Manfred von Karma): Guilty.

SS: Okay!

**OBJECTION!**

Mario: Witness.

Dedede: Fine.

**Witness Testimony**

Sandy (Lotta Hart): I-

**OBJECTION!**

Mario: The witness is lying!

Dedede: She didn't say anything!

Mario: Which is proof that she is lying!

Dedede: Noooo!

SS: Duur, suspension.

* * *

Spongebob (Yanni Yogi): Keith, run my store!

Mario: Okay, "dad."

Nana: I'm emo…

* * *

SS: Duuur…

Dedede: Guilty.

SS: Okay!

**OBJECTION!**

**Witness Testimony**

Kirby (Larry): Poyo-

**OBJECTION!**

Mario: Larry witnessed the crime!

Dedede: Nooo!

SS: Duur suspension!

* * *

Sonic: I killed my dad…

_***flashback***_

C. Sonic: :(

Spongebob: Die!

C. Sonic: :o *throws gun*

*bang*

_***end flashback***_

* * *

Grossberg: von Karma wrote this letter.

Mario: WHAAAA?

Nana: I'm emo.

* * *

Mario: DL-6, DL-6…

Dedede: Ima firin mah TAZAH!

Nana: I'm emOOOOOO! *thud*

* * *

SS: Duuur…

**Witness Testimony**

Gary (Polly): *meow*

Mario: It's a confession! Your honor, Yanni Yogi is the killer!

Spongebob: I confess!

SS: Duur, Not Guilty!

**OBJECTION!**

Sonic: Guilty!

Mario: _(No! He confessed! What do I do?)_

_Samus (Mia Fey): Use the force, Phoenix!_

**OBJECTION!**

Mario: von Karma did it!

Dedede: Noooo!

**Not Guilty**

* * *

Mario: *snore* Huh? What's this?

_Dear Nick_

_I'm emo, so I've gone to kill myself._

_Maya_

Mario: Yay! Ima celebrate with burgers!

Nana: Did you say burgers? I'll be back next game!

Mario: Nooooo!

**END**

* * *

_**everyone: insult texas in front of sandy.**_

* * *

sandy: do so much as fist your head, glare or frown and it's THE OBLIVION!

SS: Texas sucks.

Sandy: *turns around* Don't you DARE-*kicked into the Oblivion*

* * *

_**wanda: drop a 9999 gigaton hammer on amy.**_

* * *

WTB: I wish you would drop this hammer on Amy.

Wanda: Okay…

Amy: La la la-*crushed* Owie.

Sonic: Amy! Noooo!

* * *

_**mario: immolate sonic...in front of amy.**_

* * *

Sonic: La la la-*burned* Owie.

Amy: Sonic! Noooo!

Dalton: Really? You had to repeat that scene twice?

SS: Yep!

* * *

_**tails: why are you such a goddamn dumb-assed douche-fucking-bag in Sonic the Hedgehog 2?**_

* * *

SS: I think it would be best if Classic Tails answered that question.

C. Tails: Because Sonic is my hero! I was so caught up in the moment that I forgot basic survival skills.

Tails: I remember them now!

* * *

_**everyone: think barney alone is bad? ha! .com/wiki/Barney_Lost_%22Episode%22**_

* * *

Ash: Yay!

Everyone else: Kill me!

* * *

_**ssb cast:watch There Will Be Brawl.**_

* * *

Mario: You did WHAAT?

Luigi: Now Mario, I can explain…

Kirby:…*shivers*

Waluigi: Waluigi hates this.

* * *

_**everyone:have a big DINNER! the menu? ROASTED KRABS AND SQUID CALAMARY!**_

* * *

Da King: Dinner?

SS: Yes, dinner. *brings out the dinner*

Spongebob: Noo! What have they done to you!

Squidward: I'm right here, moron.

Mr. Krabs: You expect me to eat this? This is cannibalism! Wait, this looks familiar…mother?

Squidward: Squilliam?

Patrick: Patrick.

* * *

_**girls:force the boys to watch justin bieber.**_

* * *

Sonic: Nooo! Not Justin Bieber!

Mario: No! Not THAT gender confused pop star!

Phoenix: Objection! Objection! Objection! Objection!

Edgeworth: Oh, NOW we're supposed to be here!

C. Sonic: D:

Ash: Yays!

Main Character from HG: Idiot. You bring a bad name to Pokemon.

SS: NOOOOOO…

_**Then everybody died.**_

_**Luckily, author powers fixed this.**_

* * *

Dalton: Gee, I wonder when Red-Knight is getting back.

RK:…aaaaAaAaAaAAAAH! *hits ground* Owie.

* * *

_**cosmo:summon a storm of FLYING DONGS (or dicks,whatever)**_

* * *

RK:…

Dalton:…

SS:…Um, sorry, that's not exactly T-Rated. Moving on…

* * *

_**sponge&co.:fight the avatar cast!**_

* * *

SS: By the way, I skipped the part about you asking for the avatar cast to be put in because I already confirmed them as a permanent franchise in this Truth or Dare.

Spongebob: I will fight you!

Zuko: *uses fire*

Spongebob: *on fire* AAAAAAH! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!

Everyone Else: *backs away*

SS: Sooo…who wins?

* * *

_**pikachu:fry squidward.**_

* * *

SS: Oh Squidward!

Squidward: What?

SS: Time to join Squilliam!

Squidward: What's that supposed to mean?

Pikachu: PikaCHU!

Squidward: *on fire* Owie.

* * *

_**kirby:call marx soul.**_

* * *

marx:EAR RAPE SCREAM

* * *

RK: Who's Marx?

SS: No idea. NEXT!

* * *

_**ash:kiss barney's ass.**_

* * *

SS: Once again, not exactly T-Rated, so next…

* * *

_**link:read the "haunted majoramask" creepypasta.**_

* * *

Link: *after reading story* AAH! *throws Majora's Mask on ground* Die, pure incarnation of evil!

MM: Why are you so mean to me? *sob*

Link: I didn't mean it like that! The story made me think you were evil!

MM: *sob* Nobody likes me!

SS: Great going. *smacks Link*

* * *

_**Spongebob: I meant go ride a snowboard or something.**_

* * *

Spongebob: Wheeeee- *crash*

**DEAD**

Patrick: Aww, I got dead again! This game stinks.

* * *

_**Spongesonic: (I triple dog dare you to) Kill Waluigi. Never bring him back. Replace him with a different annoyin character. "Waluigi Time" is getting old.**_

_**Waluigi: Sorreh for your dare. You now have infinite Waluigi Times.**_

* * *

SS: Um…those two dares kinda conflict with one another.

Dalton: Um…what do we do?

SS: How about this-I don't kill Waluigi, but he only has eight Waluigi Times left.

Waluigi: Oh yeah! Waluigi Time!

SS: Seven.

* * *

_**GOD: Next time the universe explodes, blow up another one. And SS, no shit about God. He needs a break.**_

_**SS: tripledog dare you to get falcon punched by everyone AT ONCE!**_

* * *

SS: *sniff* Why do you all hate me? *sob*

Everyone: Falcon Pau-

*universe explodes*

God: *sigh* Ya know what? F*ck it. *destroys space time continuum universe*

_**12 seconds earlier…or later…or…I'm confused…**_

Everyone: Falcon Pau…were we about to do something stupid?

* * *

_**Yoshi: First dare! Eat a poisonous fruit. Welcome ta hell.**_

* * *

Yoshi: Yoshi! *eats fruit, turns purple, chokes, then dies*

* * *

_**Meta Knight: You just lost...Meta Knightmare Ultra. Or, you simply lost the game.**_

* * *

Meta-Knight: I'm about to win…*dies*

SS: *singing* Game over, YEAH!

* * *

_**Patrick: Do something. If you do nothing, I will warp in, and shoot you.**_

* * *

Patrick: Uhh…does doing nothing count as doing something?

Silvah7890: *warps in a shoots Patrick*

SS: By the way, before you leave, I know about your fight with Zach. And if either of you ever bring the fight or any other to my Truth or Dare ever again, you BOTH lose your daring privileges…FOREVER.

Silvah: *gulp*

* * *

_**MJ Fangirls: Not really a truth. An apology. But the stories true.**_

* * *

MJ Fangirls: Kill him! *attack Silvah7890*

* * *

_**Meta Knight: When did you first yell 'Bloody Murder' in Oblivion?**_

* * *

SS: That's the thing. He never yelled! No cries for help, no sobs, no pleads for mercy, nothing! He just shrugged it off as if he'd seen it all before.

RK: I guess that's why he's the ultimate knight.

* * *

_**Kirby: Why can't you talk? Leave your interesting and creative comments in the section BELOW. (RWJ Reference. Yeah. I went there.)**_

* * *

Kirby: Poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo-

SS: I don't think we're getting anywhere.

* * *

*ding-dong*

SS: *opens door* Yes?

Weegee:…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

SS: Go away. *slams door*

* * *

_**Krabs: What if you bought Superman 64? What would you do?**_

* * *

Krabs: Me? Buy something? Arg arg arg arg, oh, that's delicious!

SS: You know what else is delicious?

Krabs: What?

SS: YOUR MOM! *starts eating Krabs' mom*

Krabs: Mother…*sob*

* * *

_**Ganon: YOU will die.**_

* * *

Ganon: Noo! Not into the pit! It BUUURNS! *dies*

* * *

_**Red hair rival from HG/SS: Have someone tell Elm your name is Dickbuttshities The Eighth!**_

* * *

Elm: Do you remember his name?

Main character from HG: Yeah, it was Dickbuttshities The Eighth!

Rival from HG: Damn you, Nintendo.

* * *

_**Da King: What's fir dinner?**_

* * *

Da King: Dinner? DDDDIIIINNNNNNNNEEEERRR!

SS: Look what you did, jackass!

* * *

_**Oh, baidawai, Dan's comin' back, beotches! Don't worry, he's taken a 'Don't f*ck around in public' class. He is now a miniature me, all grammar wise and shit.**_

* * *

Dan: E=mc^2

SS: Wow. He really HAS changed.

* * *

_**GOD: I respect ya' man.**_

* * *

God: Peace out, homie.

* * *

_**SPONGESONIC: I triple dog dare you to be super glued up to my OCs till the end of the chapter. Any thing that happens to one of you, happens to all of you. At the end of the chapter, I will personally remove all you in the most painful... I... I mean the most careful way posible.**_

* * *

SS: Nobody loves me.

Luigi: Now you know how Luigi feels!

_**12 second later…**_

SS: Gah! I can't see anything!

RK: I'm glued onto your face, what did you think you were gonna see?

Dalton: Get…off…me…

SS: Sorry, but you were super-glued to my butt!

* * *

_**SONIC: Run so fast that you disinagrate.**_

* * *

Sonic: Wheee- *bursts into flames*

RK: Ow, that's gotta hurt.

SS: I hate not being able to see it. :(

* * *

_**Zach626v2"i only ment me, Zachary, Zachachu, Zach626, and Zach Hedgehog but okay. ummm...i choose...Zachachu"**_

_**Dan: When he gets here, F*CKING KEEL ZACHACHU! Because Ganon will make your face GREATEST in Korodai...or else you will die.**_

* * *

Ganon: Kill Zachachu, Dan, and I will make your face the GREATEST in Koradai…or else you will DIE.

Dan: Great! I'll grab my stuff!

Ganon: GREAT!

_**Later…**_

Zach626v2: Hi, this is Zachachu…

Dan: HyAAA!

Zachachu: Wha-? *attacked*

RK: Um…the bedrooms are down the hall.

SS: What's happening?

Dalton: You don't want to know.

Zach626v2: *backs away slowly*

* * *

_**girls: google lotus breast images.**_

* * *

All Girls:…*shiver*

* * *

_**villains: watch all of Marble Hornets on youTube.**_

* * *

Bowser: Holy crap. Just, holy crap.

Eggman: Creepy.

Waluigi: Waluigi hates this.

* * *

_**heroes: beat your crushes/GFs to death then kiss their dead bodies while everyone else chants DEAD RAPE! DEAD RAPE!**_

* * *

Heroes: *beats up GFs*

All GFs: *dead*

Sonic: Oh crap!

Mario: What do we do now?

SS: Try the Disney Princess theory.

Heroes: *kisses their GFs bodies*

Everyone Else: Dead rape! Dead rape! Dead rape!

* * *

_**mario: kill luigi, peach, bowser 666 (number of the beast anyone?) times over.**_

* * *

Devil: Okay, this constant worshiping of me has to stop!

RK: Aah! It's Satan!

SS: Where?

Zachachu: *crosses fingers* The power of Christ compels you!

Satan: Bwahaha!

Dan: The power of Super Mecha Death Christ compels you!

Super Mecha Death Christ: *bursts in* F*ckers! *pwns Satan's ass*

* * *

_**Dare:All non-Pokemon:Get trapped in the village for 1,000,000,000 years.**_

* * *

SS: Luckily, I'm immortal, so I can live that long. Everyone who is not a Pokémon, go in that village!

_**1,000,000,000 years later…**_

Zachachu: Wow, being immortal sucks.

SS: Now you know how I feel.

*alarm goes off*

RK: Time's up. Giddy up, Dalton!

Dalton: Seriously, guys, you're breaking my spine!

*everyone's a skeleton*

SS: Well?

RK: Um…you might want to use your author powers right about now…

* * *

_**Truth:Browser:why don't you just capture Mario as a baby via time travel instead of capturing Peach?**_

* * *

Bowser:…You know what? That's a good question! Why didn't I think of that?

RK: Now you know!

SS: And knowing is half the battle!

**G. I. JOE**

* * *

_**Phoenix Wright:Prosecute Zelda For Existing using the new badge you just received.**_

* * *

The Judge:Declare her Guilty.

Judge: Court is now in session for the trial of Zelda.

Apollo: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Judge: Who cares? Guilty!

Apollo: What?

Phoenix: Yes!

* * *

_**Franziska von Karma:Force Luigi to complete his EPIC fight with all the characters currently in this game under the threat of your whip.**_

Luigi:Get more fans than Mario without reading any book on that topic because your earlier veeeeeeery lOng book should suffice.

* * *

Franziska: Finish the fight…or else!

Mario: Luigi, I promise I'll go easy on y-

_**Sixteen extremely traumatic seconds later…**_

SS: Luigi wins!

All girls: Oh, Luigi, you're so manly!

Luigi: Oh yeah! Luigi number one!

* * *

SS: Well, that brings an end to this episode.

DoctorM: You're forgetting something!

SS: Huh?

_**Sixteen more traumatic seconds later…**_

SS: Yay! I can see! But my body hurts like a BITCH!

* * *

*ding-dong*

SS: *opens door* WHAT?

Weegee:…

…

…

…

…

…

…

SS: Say something!

Weegee: *looks at readers* Obey Weegee, destroy Mario!

SS:…

Weegee:…

SS:…

Weegee:…

SS: Okay…*slams door* Weirdo…

* * *

**R&R**


	10. Filler Episode: Weegee Attack

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Weegee Fillers**

* * *

SS: *sigh* I'm so bored.

RK: Why not do some dares?

SS: I can't! Nobody is sending in dares!

Dan: Well…that sucks.

Zachachu: Yep. Big time…

Dan: Hey! I was talking!

Zachachu: Well excuuuuse me, Princess!

Dan: Why you…*fights with Zachachu*

SS: Guys! Don't make me get the flamethrower!

[knock knock knock]

SS: Hey Dalton, can you get that?

Dalton: Sure. *opens door*

Weegee:…

Dalton: Oh great. You again. I told you, we aren't interested in buying your product!

Weegee:…Attack!

Dalton: Whu…? *ran over by Weegee Army*

* * *

SS: Now, do I have to get the flamethrower again, or are we going to get along?

Dan and Zachachu (on fire): *pouty nod*

SS: Good. [rumble rumble] Huh. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that's an army…*ran over by Weegee Army*

RK: What's happening?

Weegee Army: Must obey Weegee! Must destroy Mario!

Mario: Oh crap! *runs off*

Weegee: Get him!

Weegee: Must destroy Mario! *chases after Mario*

RK:…

Dan:…

Zachachu:…

Zach262v2: Hey guys! What did I miss?

RK: Nothing new.

* * *

**Send in dares! Weegee commands you to!**


	11. Episode 9: The Rapoff

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_Chapter 8: The Rap-off_

SS: *sigh* Why does no one read my stories anymore?

RK: Try not to procrastinate next time.

SS: Thank you, Captain Obvious! Hey, what happened to Mario?

Dan: Weegee Army.

SS: Ah.

Mario: Oh god! Make it stop!

Computer: [ding] You have dares!

SS: Great! Let's go!

* * *

**Dares from: DocterM**

**ME: I Falcon Punch every one but Knuckles.**

**KNUCKLES: Have a gangsta' rap off with Red-Knight.**

**HAN SOLO: Sing "I'm a Barbie Girl"**

**LUKE: Battle Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Dares from: Zach626v2**

**Wow, i completly forgot about this.**

**Zaichu: "Same here"**

**Acid: "Huh, so thats what happened when you first got there"**

**Zaichu: "Oh just to lete you know, i only did the 'Christ' thing as a joke"**

**Right...**

**Oh and one more thing, my characters changed.**

**Zach: "Yeah look at his deviantart account."**

**It's the same account name**

**Acid: "Okay, i dare someone to hand Zackachu a thunderstone"**

**Zaichu: "Oh yeah...wait...YOUR THE **** HEAD WHO DARED SOMEONE TO GIVE ME A THUNDERSTONE"**

**Well atleast i have a reason how you evolved**

**Zaichu: *stares at me* "I have a dare,"**

**Oh no**

**Zaichu: "I DARE YOU TO GIVE ME THE THUNDERSTONE AND ZACHACHU KICKS YOUR BUTT...why did i say butt?"**

**Censored my friend...this is going to hurt**

* * *

SS: That's not a lot.

RK: It's enough to make an episode.

SS: Touché.

* * *

**ME: I Falcon Punch every one but Knuckles.**

**KNUCKLES: Have a gangsta' rap off with Red-Knight.**

* * *

DocterM: Heeeere's a doctor!

Luigi: Lalala…

DocterM: Falcon PAWNCH!

Luigi: Aaah!

Dedede: Hey! What are you…

DocterM: PAWNCH! Take that, Mr. Penguin Guy!

Dedede: MY GODDAMN NAME IS DEDEDE!

DocterM: PAWNCH

Capt. Falcon: Rip-off artist! Falcon…

DocterM: Falcon…

God: No! No! Stop! Stop right now! If you destroy the universe one more time, I swear, ONE MORE TIME, you all can just burn in hell!

Capt. Falcon:…

DocterM:…PAWNCH!

Capt. Falcon: Owie!

* * *

**666 Minutes Later…**

**Satan: Dammit, stop worshiping me!**

* * *

DocterM: Yeah!

Knuckles: Why didn't you punch me?

DocterM: Because I wanted you to live…for now…

RK: Yo yo yo! I'm gangsta', BITCHES!

Knuckles: Hey! No one is more gangsta' than me!

RK: Then we must have a rap-off!

* * *

_**At the Rick Roll Coliseum…**_

SS: Ladies and Gentlemen! We have a fight for you tonight! It's Knuckles versus Red-Knight! We hope you enjoy this sorry excuse for a battle, and may your pathetic lives rest in hell. Now, let's begin!

* * *

_**Round 1…**_

[ding]

_Knuckles: Here I come! Rougher than the rest of them!_

_The best of them! Tougher than leather!_

_You can call me Knuckles!_

_Unlike Sonic I don't chuckle!_

_I'd rather flex my muscles!_

_I'm hard as nails! It ain't hard to tell!_

_I break 'em whether they're solid or frail!_

_Unlike the rest, independence is my first breath! First test! Feel the right when the worst's left!_

RK: *dead*

[ding ding ding]

SS: We have a winner! Knuckles, you are the ultimate gangsta'!

Knuckles: Yeah, BITCHES!

SS: We'll be right back for the awards ceremony right after this message from our sponsor!

* * *

_Rick Ashley: Never gonna give you up!_

_Never gonna let you down!_

_Never gonna run around and desert you!_

* * *

**HAN SOLO: Sing "I'm a Barbie Girl"**

* * *

Han: *sigh* Best pilot in the galaxy reduced to singing Barbie.

SS: Well, go on, "Ken."

_Han: I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie world!_

_I'm made of plastic, life is just fantastic!_

Zachachu: *sigh* There is nothing on TV today. *changes channel*

* * *

**LUKE: Battle Harry Potter!**

* * *

Luke: *pulls out Lightsaber* Well, Potter, I hate to do this to you, but…

Harry Potter: Expelliarmus!

Luke: *Lightsaber flies out of his hand* Well…wasn't expecting that…oh well…Force Pu-

Potter: Stupefy!

Luke: *flies backwards*

Potter: Don't f*ck with the boy who lived!

* * *

**OBEY HARRY POTTER**

* * *

**Acid: "Okay, i dare someone to hand Zackachu a thunderstone"**

**Zaichu: "I DARE YOU TO GIVE ME THE THUNDERSTONE AND ZACHACHU KICKS YOUR BUTT...why did i say butt?"**

* * *

SS: Um…I'm confused…who do I give the Thunderstone to?

RK: Just give it to both of 'em.

Zach262v2: Noooo!

_Too late…_

Zachachu: Yes! I am now Zaichu!

Zaichu: And I am now…um…Super Zaichu, I guess…

Super Sayian Goku and Super Sonic: Rip-off artist!

* * *

**So now…**

**Zachachu=Zaichu**

**Zaichu=Super Zaichu**

**See how confusing this gets?**

* * *

SS: Well, that all the dares we have today.

Dalton: How come no one reads our episodes anymore.

SS: Hey, where were you all episode?

*flashback*

_Dalton: Lalala…*Pitfall falls on him* GODDAMNIT, NOT AGAIN!_

*end flashback*

Dalton: Long story…

* * *

**R&R**


	12. Part 1: Ebenezer Scrooge

**I own nothing.**

* * *

SS (Charles Dickens): Rachael Marley was dead to begin with. The man that inherited her business was none other than her partner, Dan Scrooge. Over time, Scrooge became a miser. He only was concerned with his own well being, no one else mattered. Hey, did you know that everything that is not energy is matter? Anyways, this is the story of how a man can change.

_**The Ultimate Truth or Dare Crossover presents…**_

**A Spongesonic Christmas Carol**

**Dan**

**Eggman**

**Mario**

**Waluigi**

**Rachael**

…**and featuring Spongesonic as Charles Dickens**

* * *

_Part 1: Ebenezer Scrooge_

SS: It was a typical day for Scrooge and Marley's. Scrooge was being a miser, as usual, business was slow, as usual, and Luigi Cratchit was caught sneaking coal into the fire place, as usual.

Dan: Cratchit!

Luigi: Wah!

Dan: What have I told you about adding coal to the fireplace?

Luigi: Sorry, sir, it's just been so-a cold in here.

Dan: Heat costs money, Cratchit. Remember that.

Dalton: *bursts in* Am I interrupting anything?

Dan: *sigh* What do you want, Nephew?

Dalton: I'm here to invite you to my Christmas dinner tomorrow!

Dan: _Oh great. Another one of his parties. Every year he cooks his World Famous Carrot Cake, which tastes like dirt. I have to come up with an excuse…_

Dan: Christmas? Humbug.

Dalton: What are you talking about, Uncle?

Dan: Christmas is a time for working, before they went all commercial on its ass.

Dalton: I'll let you know that you've been watching too many Christmas commercials! Christmas is a time for joy and loving, and God bless it!

God: Best. Speech. Ever.

Dalton: *leaves*

Dan: Humbug!

Sonic: *enters with Tails* Hello, sir. Would you…

Dan: Goddammit, why don't I fix that damn door?

Tails: We can come back later…

Dan: No, proceed.

Sonic: As you might be aware, Christmas is a time for giving and love.

Tails: We are on a mission to give homeless people homes.

Sonic: So, how much can we put you down for?

Dan: None.

Sonic and Tails: None?

Sonic: What of the homeless?

Tails: Where will they live?

Dan: Have they built those new prisons?

Sonic: I think you misunderstand the basic point of prisons. They hold evil people. It's not a homeless shelter, you nitwit!

Tails: Besides, most of them would rather die than go to jail!

Dan: If they are going to die, then they better do it! And decrease the surplus population!

Sonic, Tails, and Luigi: *gasp*

Sonic: Let's get outta here!

Tails: And while we're at it, we might want to get some "Get Out Of Jail Free" cards.

Sonic and Tails: *leave*

Dan: So…I assume you will want the full day off tomorrow?

Luigi: Well, sir…

Dan: You can take the day off.

Luigi: Really? Wow, that was easy.

Dan: But be here earlier the very next day!

SS: And with that, Scrooge took off to his house, where an unexpected guest was likely to appear.

* * *

**R&R**


	13. Part 2: Marley's Warning

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Part 2: Marley's Warning

SS: Dan Scrooge had arrived at his house that very night.

Dan: *mumbles* Christmas…poppycock…sharing…humbug…

SS: Suddenly, an old familiar face popped up on the door.

Dan: This door knocker looks weird…

*Rachael's face appears on the door knocker*

Rachael: PUDDING!

Dan: Gah! *falls over*

Rachael: *disappears*

Dan: Hmm…humbug…

SS: Scrooge had gotten into his robes, sitting around the fireplace, when suddenly, odd things started to happen.

*bells start ringing*

Dan: Hmm…must be the wind.

*fire goes out*

Dan: Oh great, I forgot to pay the firewood bill. Might as well get something to eat - hey! Who ate all the Christmas Pudding?

?: Pudding…Pudding…

Dan: Who is there?

?: Pudding…*bursts through door* PUDDING!

Dan: Aah! *falls over*

?: Pudding…

Dan:…Who…who are you?

?: You mean you don't recognize your own business partner, Scrooge?

Dan:…Rachael Marley?

Rachael: The very same.

Dan: Oh my, how good it is to see you again! Although you look ghastly…

Rachael: Listen, Scrooge, I didn't come here to have friendly chat. I came here for a warning.

Dan: A warning?

Rachael: In my life, I was miserly and cared for no one else besides myself. Over time, my cheap way kept me bound to this earth through these chains. *points to chains on body*

Dan: So? What does this have to do with me?

Rachael: Your miserly ways, Scrooge, are much worse than mine! If you continue, you too will be bound to this earth! Only, you'll be doing much more suffering.

Dan: Why should I believe you? You could be indigestion for all I know! You're more gravy than grave!

Rachael: YOU LISTEN TO ME, DAN SCROOGE! IF YOU DO NOT STOP YOUR SELFISH WAYS, YOU WILL FEEL THE DIRE CONSEQUENCES! HEED MY WARNING!

Dan:…Rachael…I –

Rachael: Tonight, Scrooge, you will be haunted by three more ghosts.

Dan: Haunted? I think I've had enough of that!

Rachael: If you do not listen to them, you will be forever doomed! The chains, Scrooge! Think of the chains!

Dan: Ya' know, for something very vaguely explained, you sure do bring it up a lot.

Rachael: You will see the first ghost when the bell strikes one. Listen to them, Scrooge. You have been warned. *smashes head with pudding cup, then explodes*

Dan:…Bah…Humbug…

SS: And with that, Scrooge went off to bed, awaiting the arrival of the first ghost.

* * *

**Send in dares.**


	14. Part 3: The Egg of Christmas Past

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Part 3: The Egg of Christmas Past

SS: Scrooge couldn't sleep. The thought of spirits was on his mind.

Dan: Spirits…bah…hum-

*bell tolls one*

[KABOOM]

Dan: What the bloody hell was that?

?: Oof…that's the last time I use THAT prototype…

Dan: Who the bloody hell are you?

?: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself properly. I am Dr. Ivo Julian "Eggman" Robotnik VI. But you can call me "the Ghost of Christmas Past."

Dan: Spirit, what are you going to do?

Eggman: I'm here to show you your past, Scrooge. You have been evil and miserly. Granted, I am both, but you, Scrooge, are much worse. Come. Follow me.

Dan: Are we going to fly?

Eggman: No, you imbecile! My Eggmobile is broken! We're going to do this the old fashioned way – walking.

*Dan and Eggman walk down the staircase*

* * *

Eggman: Tell me, Dan Scrooge, does this look familiar? *points to schoolhouse*

Dan: That is my old school. And those are my old friends! Should I say hi to them?

Eggman: No, Scrooge. They cannot see nor hear you, but even if they could, it would be unwise.

*they enter the school*

Eggman: This next child you will recognize most off all.

Dan:…

Eggman: Is anything wrong? Do you not recognize him?

Dan: Of course I do. He is…me.

Eggman: When you were just a little boy, too.

Zichu (Zee-choo)(aka Young Zaichu): C'mon, Dan! Christmas is no holiday to be spending in school!

Danny: C'mon, let's just leave him alone.

C. Sonic: :P

Young Dan: I have no time for Christmas this year! There is work to be done.

* * *

Eggman: You spent most of your Christmases in this classroom. Until…

Master Hand: My star pupil!

Teen Dan: Yes, professor?

MH: Now that you are old enough, it is time to start thinking about business! After all, it is only natural at your age!

T. Dan: Yes, sir.

MH: Brilliant! I know someone who would be willing to offer you a job! I'll go check in with him.

Crazy Hand: *bursts in* Wrah! I've got a mop on my head!

MH: Get back to your station, Custodian.

CH: Okay.

*MH and CH leave*

* * *

Eggman: Now, tell me, does this look familiar?

Dan: Hey! This is ol' Kirbyweg's! This was where I had my first job!

*they enter*

Kirby: Poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo!

Rachael: You heard him, Dan! Time to stop working and let the Christmas celebration begin!

Adolescent Dan: Woohoo!

Dan: I…I…

Eggman: Is something wrong?

Dan: I think this is the night…that I met the love of my life.

Eggman: During the party, you met a girl named Rosetta.

*insert that fangirl from Episode 6: Attack of the Plankti*

A. Dan: Hi…

Rosetta: Hello…

A. Dan: Um…may I have this dance?

Rosetta: Certainly…

* * *

Dan: I…I don't know why it didn't work out between us…

Eggman: Unfortunately, Scrooge, we both know that isn't true.

Adult Dan:…I just don't see how! We took an oath!

Rosetta: The man I made an oath to was a different man.

At. Dan: Just because my ways have changed doesn't mean my love for you has changed!

Rosetta: No, Dan, I'm afraid it has.

At. Dan: And why so?

Rosetta: When we made the oath, we made it when we were poor and content to be so! Your love for money has blinded everything else.

At. Dan: Fine, if you see it that way, then go!

Rosetta: I will. *leaves*

At. Dan: Bah…humbug…

* * *

Dan: Spirit, I no longer wish to see anymore!

Eggman: But these are images of what was, and what always will be. Plus, I wish to keep on torturing you.

Dan: Spirit, please, give me mercy!

Eggman: Your miserly ways have caused you nothing but torture, Scrooge. You must realize that.

Dan: HAUNT ME NO MORE! *sobs*

SS: And with that, Scrooge found himself in his bedroom, waiting for the next spirit.

* * *

**Send in dares.**


	15. Part 4: Tiny TimKnight

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Part 4: Tiny Tim-Knight

SS: Before Scrooge could take a moment to wallow in despair, the bell in his room stroke two.

*bell tolls two*

Dan: The bell…that means…

SS: A golden light appeared from the room next to Scrooge's bedroom.

Dan: Whazzat? *enters room*

?: Ohohohoh! Come in, and know me better, man!

Dan: I'm already in here.

?: Good! Then we are halfway there! Ohohohoh!

Dan: Who are you?

?: My name is Mario, but people also know me as, "the Ghost of Christmas Present." Honestly, where were you during the 90's?

Dan: I had a SEGA Genesis.

Mario:…

Dan:…

Mario:…

Dan:…

Mario:…*ahem* Moving on…

Dan: I take it, then, you are the second of three spirits I will see tonight?

Mario: That's why I'm here!

Dan: Do what you will, but please make it short.

Mario: Then follow me! Ohohohoh!

* * *

Dan: Spirit, I take it this shack is of importance to us?

Mario: Well, it's all your employee can afford for his mere six pence a month.

*they enter the shack*

Wario: Wow, mom! The goose smells delicious! I can practically taste it…*stomach starts growling*

Daisy: Don't eat it yet! Wait till your father gets home, and - he's not listening to me, is he?

Zelda: Nope.

Wario: *drools*

Peach: *sigh* I'll get the tongs.

Daisy: Not now! Your father is coming! Quick! Hide!

Peach: Okay! *hides in fruit basket*

Luigi: We're home!

RK: Hey, everybody! This is my cameo appearance!

Luigi: Please don't make anymore fourth-wall jokes.

RK: I'll try not to.

Luigi: Where's Aunt Peach?

Daisy: No coming.

Luigi: Wha? But –

Peach: *comes out* Surprise!

Luigi and RK: Aah! *faint*

Daisy: Um…honey?

Zelda: I got it. *splashes water on face*

Luigi: Brrrrr!

RK: What happened?

Luigi: I don't know.

Daisy: You should know better!

Peach: Huh?

Daisy: Scaring Tiny Tim-Knight in his condition!

Dan: Spirit, will Tiny Tim-Knight…

Mario: I see an empty chair and a crotch with no owner. If these events do not change, the boy will indeed die.

Dan: No!

Mario: But then again, if he is going to die then he'd better do it! And decrease the surplus population!

Dan: Shame on you! How could you say such things!

Mario: I'm just repeating what you said.

Dan:…

Luigi: Tiny Tim-Knight, would you mind saying the prayers.

RK: God Bless Us! Everyone!

Luigi: That was short.

RK: It was the only thing I can think of.

Mario: Come. We must go.

* * *

Dan: Spirit, I hear laughter and cheer in this house.

Mario: Was that even in the original book?

SS: HEY! I'm the author, so you'd better do as I say!

Mario: Fine. As it turns out, this is our next stop.

*they enter the house*

?: Hahahaha! Christmas? Humbug? Did he really say that?

?: Yes indeed, he did.

Dan: I know that voice…

Dalton: Okay, I'm thinking of something.

Phoenix: Is it something that…

Maya: Nobody likes?

Phoenix: What have I told you about…

Maya: Finishing your sentences?

Dalton: Yes!

Link: Is it a cat?

Da King: A bat? It's not dinner, because I like dinner…

Zach262v2: A hedgehog?

Blaze, Rouge, and Shadow: We resent that.

Dalton: No!

Phoenix: An…

Maya: Ass?

Phoenix: Stop that!

Dalton: Yes and no.

Phoenix: **OBJECTION! **How can something be an ass and NOT be an ass? It doesn't add up! You've just contradicted yourself!

…

…

…

...

Dalton: *ahem* Moving on…

Link: Wait! I know what it is! It's your Uncle Scrooge!

Dalton: Yes!

Dan: Ouch. I'm right here.

Mario: They can't see or hear you.

* * *

Mario: Well, it's about time for me to go…

Dan: Spirit, are you going to…

Mario: My time in this world will come to an end as soon as the clock strikes twelve.

*ding x12*

Mario: AUGH! *dies*

SS: And with that, the spirit left Scrooge alone to meet the next ghost, alone and afraid…

* * *

**R&R**


	16. Part 5: The Christmas Yet to Come

**I own nothing.**

Part 5: The Christmas Yet to Come

* * *

SS: When the Spirit of the Present left, Dan felt alone and afraid, surrounded by fog and mist. That's when a mysterious figure approached him.

?:…

Dan: Are you the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?

?:…

Dan: Spirit, out of all the ghosts I have encountered tonight, you are the one I fear the most.

?:…

Dan: You don't have a lot to say, do you?

?: *points to two men*

* * *

Edgeworth: I don't know how he died or when he died, all I know is, he's dead.

Godot: Ah, the bittersweet taste of coffee. Darker than the darkest of nights…if you were to take all the unhappiness out of the world, there would be only coffee. This right here is my Godot Blend #42, my first concoction in which I added with sugar…

Edgeworth: Um…yes…well…

Godot: There are only two things in the world that matter…Mia Fey, and coffee. I couldn't care less about this man.

Edgeworth: His services are being held today.

Godot: Is that so?

Edgeworth: It's going to be a very cheap funeral, likely. I wouldn't mind going…if lunch is provided.

Godot: And coffee.

*they leave*

* * *

Dan: Spirit, this man they were talking about…did he die in loneliness?

?: *points to a store*

*they enter*

Bowser: Sooo…what have you brought me today?

Vicky: Today, I brought his bed sheets!

Dan: HEY! Those are MY bed sheets!

Bowser: Hmmm…these are worth at least 8 shillings…

Vicky: And I brought his bed curtains!

Dan: Dammit, stop stealing my things!

Bowser: Well, yes, these are worth 12 shillings…

Dan: Are you kidding me? I bought those for 15 shillings! You're being ripped off, you thieving girl!

Vicky: Pleasure doing business with you!

Bowser: No, the pleasure is all mine.

* * *

Dan: Spirit! I understand! The death of the man who died in loneliness might be my own!

?: *points to bed*

SS: Dan saw what appeared to be a man under the bed sheets. He could only presume he was dead.

Dan: Spirit, is this the man who made everyone so unhappy?

?: *nods*

Dan: Spirit, before you show me who this man is, I need to see it for myself…is there anyone who gain any sort of feelings out of this man's death?

?: *points to hole in wall*

* * *

Dalton: *sigh* I'm afraid he died.

Random Girl #1: Really?

Dalton: Last night, I'm afraid. And…we will get paid for compensation.

Random Girl #1: This…this is…so happy!

* * *

Dan: SHOW ME FEELINGS OF GRIEF CONNECTED TO THIS MAN, OR THIS CHAMBER WILL FOREVER HAUNT ME!

…

…

…

Dan: Um…maybe I should have a look at that hole in the wall.

?: *nods*

* * *

Daisy: Your father…he should be home…any minute…

Dan: No…it can't be…

Luigi: *enters home*

Daisy: Well?

Luigi: I buried him…on the top of the hill we always used to sit at…to talk…just talk…

Dan: Not Tiny Tim-Knight!

Daisy: Honey…*sob*

Luigi: It…it's going to be alright…

* * *

Dan: Spirit, I have one question! Are these the shadows of the things that will be, or the things that might be if these events remain unaltered?

?: *points to grave*

Dan: That grave…it says…

**Dan Scrooge**

**Born: ?**

**Died: December 25, 2012**

Dan: Spirit, these events! They can be changed!

?:…

Dan: I promise, I will wash away the writing on that accursed stone!

?:…

Dan: Spirit! Please! Talk to me!

?:…Oh yeah…*removes hood* Waluigi Time.

SS: Six!

Dan: Spirit, no!

Waluigi: Dis is da path you have chosen, Scrooge! You are forever doomed!

*ground opens up to reveal a coffin*

Dan: Spirit, please! I am a changed man!

Waluigi: Good-bye, Scrooge! *pushes Dan into hole*

Dan: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

SS: And with that, Scrooge fell…right onto his bedroom floor.

* * *

**R&R**


	17. Part 6: A Changed Man

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Part 6: A Changed Man

SS: Scrooge lifted himself off the bedroom floor.

Dan: Augh…my back…wait! My curtains! My bed sheets! They are still here! I still have a chance! *opens window* Hey, you! Yes, you! What day is it?

Dib: What, are you crazy? It's Christmas!

Dan: Christmas! The spirits did it all in one night! Well, of course they can! They can do anything they like! Hey, do you know about the prized turkey in the shop window?

Gaz: You mean the one as big as his head?

Dib: HEY!

Dan: That's the one! Go and buy it!

Dib:…Now I know you're crazy.

Dan: No, seriously, go buy it and bring it back here, and I'll give you a shilling! Bring it back here in less than five minutes and I'll give you ten shillings!

Dib: *runs off*

Gaz: Whatever. *leaves*

Dan: Hahaha! I'll send that turkey off to Cratchit's house! ?*gets ready and leaves*

Dib: I have the turkey!

Dan: Ooh! 4:59 minutes! That must be a new world record! Here you go. *gives shillings* Now, take that turkey to Luigi Cratchit's house.

Knuckles:…You're joking, right?

Dan: Oh! I forgot! You'll need a cab! *gives shillings* Here you go! And keep the change!

Knuckles: Woohoo!

* * *

Dan: Hello there, fellow brethren!

Sonic: Oh! Mr. Scrooge! (Just walk away slowly, Tails…)

Dan: I would like to make a donation.

Sonic: Keep talking.

Dan: *whispers in their ear*

Sonic: *gasp*

Tails: That much?

Dan: And not a penny less!

Sonic: Um…we're in England…

Dan: Um…not a pence less?

Sonic: There ya go.

Tails: Merry Christmas!

Dan: And the same for you two, too! *leaves*

Sonic: Huh…

* * *

Link: Oh, I know who it is! It's your…

Dan: *enters*

Dalton: Uncle Scrooge!

Dan: I…I have come for dinner. I hope in your heart you can forgive a stupid old man. Will…will you have me?

Dalton:…Will we have you? Of course!

Everyone: Yeah!

* * *

_**The Next Day…**_

* * *

Dan: Hah! Here he comes! A full ten minutes late!

Luigi: *enters*

Dan: Cratchit!

Luigi: Ah!

Dan: Come into my office.

Luigi: *obeys nervously*

Dan: What do you mean by coming to work at this hour?

Luigi: Well…

Dan: I'm not going to put up with it and longer, Cratchit. I've had enough! And therefore…

Luigi: No! I'm sorry, sir! Give me another chance!

Dan: And therefore, I'm going to raise your salary!

Luigi: No! Please! I beg…what?

Dan: I'm going to raise your salary, Cratchit! Congratulations!

Luigi: Um…thanks!

Dan: Well? What are you waiting for? Light the fire! Oh! And go, take my money, and buy some coal from the fireplace!

Luigi: Yes, sir! Right away, sir!

* * *

SS: From that moment on, Scrooge did everything he said he would, and much more. And to Tiny Tim-Knight, who did NOT die, he became like a second father. And, he was as good a mentor, as good a master, and as good a man as people say he was. And, as Tiny Tim-Knight says…

RK: God bless us!

Dan: God bless us! Everyone!

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**R&R**


	18. Episode 10: 10th Episode Spectacular!

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_Episode 10: _Spongesonic's Birthday Spectacular!

SS: Dan, I'm not kidding! Gimme that script!

Dan: You'll have to catch me, first!

SS: DAMMIT, DAN! COME BACK HERE! *runs after him* Hey, where is everybody?

Everyone: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SPONGESONIC!

SS: Ah, you guys!

Sonic: That's MY line, Recolor!

SS: Shut up.

* * *

**Dares from: DocterM**

**G-Goku made an apperence! I thought you knew nothing of Dragon Ball Z?**

KNUCKLES: Gangsta' rap off with Will Smith!

LUKE: Rematch with Harry Potter. Use 'Death Battle' on YouTube results.

SPONGESONIC: Hi. I'll hang out here for 3 chapters. HAHAHAHA!

EVERYONE WITH SUPERFORMS OR UPGRADES: Each one of your Super forms and upgrades selfs run around with a body of thier own for a chapter.

This should be fun. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Dares from: Wario7890**

**Hey, bitches!**

It's been a long and excruciating process, but that MOTHERF-CKING virus is off my Computer. Oh, hey, Dan's still here! 'Sup, bra? Rachael should be fixed soon enough, that SICK MOTHERF-...(Restraints, Alex...restraints..)

L-Let's get to the dares and stuff, 'kay Spongey?

Truths:

C. Sonic: How was it like being pulled out of 1991 and into your future and ruining all of your adventures?

Spongey: Are you a brony or not? ARE YOU?

Pheonix: What's it like teamin' up with Layton? Cool guy?

God: I basically skipped 15 chapters, did the universe blow up at all?

Dares..my specialty:

Knuckles: Be Sonic's bitch for 4 chapters.

Dan: I've hacked into your brain. You can now use Psychonesis. Use it for the good of smashing Dib into a wall.

Spongebob: Go jump off a building for...Keeeeviiiiin, The Sea Cucumber.

That's all for now. Rachael should be cleansed of f-cktardedness by, hopefully, next dare. Spend your last chapter having fun, Dan, your girlfriend is coming. (Damnit, no homo.)

**Also, Rach, as she prefers to be called now for some f-cking idea, so add her back into the f-ckfest that is this story.**

* * *

**Dares from: Zach262v2**

**...**

Zaichu: "..."

Acid: "..."

Zaichu: "I meant Zach626v2 to give Zachachu the thunderstone"

Yeah...

Acid: "Well that screwed up some stuff"

Well i cant leave without a dare so...

Acid: "I know! Zaichu, do you still remember Electrobomb (Same as Goku's SpiritBomb)"

Zaichu: "Yeah"

Acid: "I DARE ZAICHU TO VERSUS GOKU IN A SPIRITBOMB VS ELECTROBOMB BATTLE"

Why do i feel like God is going to be mad

Zaichu: "Alright but I dare you to be in the middle of the action Acid, literally."

Acid: "This is going to hurt"

**Zaichu "Oh forgot something, i do have a super. I call it uber charged. You can check out on V2's deviantart page"(Again, same as this username)**

* * *

**Dares from: The 37****th**** Drummer**

**Dares:**

Da King: Call everyone "Mah Boi". And eat the Dinner.

Phoenix Wright: Get a copy of your Attorney's Badge. Put a huge mirror down the middle of Courtroom #3 and defend, prosecute, and object against yourself as you simultaneously try to prove the defendant guilty and not guilty. Get confused. Wait-who's the defendant, again? You better let your look alike take over for you. No one will be able to tell the difference! *hands Sonic Phoenix's Attorney Badge* Wait I must prepare some others as well *hands Kristoph Klavier's Prosecutor Badge* *hands Bowser Franziska Von Karma's Prosecutor Badge and whip*

Mario and Luigi: DISCREETLY *cough cough* mention Toast throughout the chapter. And slurp Spaghetti. Mario, keep randomly saying "YOU" while pointing at the person that would be there if this was written in first person.

Sonic: Defend Samus Aran in a murder case of killing Troll Fuuu-ace, Mistah Eyelyke Meemz, and Teh Fowrfth Woeull against Kristoph Gavin and Bowser as prosecutors. Yes, double prosecutors all the way. Pit is a witness and Ghirahim is the real killer. R.O.B. is the Judge. XD

Robotnik: Every time Da King mentions Dinner or Mah Boi, or Mario or Luigi mentions Spaghetti, Toast, or "YOU", yell "SnooPINGAS! Usual, I see" or just "PINGAS!"

Manfred Von Karma, Miles Edgeworth, And Diego Armando/Godot: Sing the Nyan Cat theme perfectly and beautifully.

Truths:

Everyone: DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?

**Kay, Maya, or Trucy, can I have a hug? Please? I'm kinda sad. Please! I just want a hug! *cries***

Apollo, high five! Also, do you like being called Polly?

Phoenix, high five! Also, about how much money do you think you've ever spent buying burgers for someone besides yourself?

Edgeworth, I won't call you Edgey because I know it gets on your nerves when people call you that. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. *extends hand* What blend of tea do you prefer?

Pearly, if Mystic Mia needs to be channeled, please do that for a second.

Mia, are you proud of your little sister?

That is all. =)

* * *

**Dares from: Experiment-Alpha**

**E-A: Man, this fic is HILAROUS!**

Alpha: ... E-A... Don't youga think about it!

E-A: I'm gonna put you in here... (laughs evily)

Alpha: Then again, naga one can harm me... Except Andrew...

E-A: That's why Andrew is going in as well... Even though I am Andrew.

Alpha: F*** YOU!

E-A: I dare you to... Go into Marcus' world (Deathmetal180's stories: How my Life Ended, The Man behind the Fur, Unvoiced Experiments) and kiss Experiment 622 there!

Alpha: WHAAAT? NO! Marcus will freakin KILL me!

E-A: ... You know... Marcus can't kill you because of how much power you have...

Alpha: No way man, Sapphire is my boojiboo in my universe, not his!

E-A: Do it...

Alpha: Make me! I dare youga to make me!

E-A: Andrew, use that certain power...

Andrew: With pleasure. (Use's Swirly's ability) Kiss Experiment 622 in Marcus' universe...

Alpha: (Monotone Voice) Must kiss Experiment 622 in Marcus' Universe... (Teleports)

E-A and Andrew: This is gonna be SO funny! (Both laugh VERY hard)

* * *

**Dares from: CahillDragonRiderDemigodWitch**

**hi, can sonic and shadow fight each other? dare! or if not they watch otters chase butterflies!**

* * *

SS: Yeah! We've got a lot of dares this time! That's good…

Dan: Let's get to work!

Zaichu: I wanted to say that line.

Dan: Too f*cking bad.

Zaichu: Why you…!

SS: GUYS! Stop that! I will not hesitate to give you time outs!

* * *

**G-Goku made an apperence! I thought you knew nothing of Dragon Ball Z?**

* * *

SS: Well, I know that Goku is the main character…and that he has a super form. I know ka-meh-hah-meh–hah, and the over 9000 joke…that's about it.

RK: Certainly not enough to add to the story.

SS: That'd be like if I added Street Fighter to the story when all I know about it is Ken, Hadoken, and Guile's Theme.

Dalton: IT GOES WITH EVERYTHING!

* * *

**KNUCKLES: Gangsta' rap off with Will Smith!**

* * *

Knuckles: Alright, who's my next vic-er, challenger?

Will Smith: Hey, ya'll.

Knuckles: NOOOOOOOOOO!

WS: _Now, this is the story all about how my life got turned all upside-down!_

_I'm gonna take a moment, just sit right there, I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel-Air._

Knuckles: *poops his pants* You…win…

* * *

**LUKE: Rematch with Harry Potter. Use 'Death Battle' on YouTube results.**

* * *

Harry: *singing* I'm Harry Potter, school is for losers, I'm totally awesome…

Luke: *ninja scream*

Harry: Hey!

Luke: *shatterpoint*

Harry: Agh! My scar! This isn't over, Skywalker! *runs off*

**Luke: 1**

**Harry: 1**

* * *

**SPONGESONIC: Hi. I'll hang out here for 3 chapters. HAHAHAHA!**

* * *

*ding-dong*

SS: I'll get it. *opens*

DocterM: Happy Birthday, Spongesonic!

SS: Oh my god, you got me Metroid Prime?...wait…how did you know it was my birthday today?

DocterM: …

SS: …

DocterM: …Oh look, a distraction!

SS: Where?

* * *

**EVERYONE WITH SUPERFORMS OR UPGRADES: Each one of your Super forms and upgrades selfs run around with a body of thier own for a chapter.**

* * *

SS: YES! I've always wanted to do this…*a-hem* niblegh soukatah vigaor asdidfed…

Dalton: What was that? Some sort of chant?

SS: No, I was just clearing my throat. Now then…_other forms, take leave of our bodies for just one chapter._

Fire Mario: Finally, I'm-a free!

Ice Mario: Me too!

Tanooki Mario: Me three!

**9001 Marios later…**

Super Sonic: Everyone seems to forget I exist…

Hyper Sonic: I GLOW RAINBOW COLORS!

Dark Super Sonic: I have lethal powers of SEXYNESS!

Darkspine Sonic: WTF? What am I, some sort of Tribal Voodoo Hedgehog?

Excalibur Sonic: _I'm the Kniiiiiiight…of the Wind._

Sonic: Hey, I think I'm seeing Quintuple.

Amy: Pinch me, I must be dreaming…

5 million Links: HYAAAA!

_And more to come…_

* * *

**C. Sonic: How was it like being pulled out of 1991 and into your future and ruining all of your adventures?**

* * *

C. Sonic: *jumping around randomly* :D D: :| :P :) :(…

SS: This is getting us nowhere.

* * *

**Spongey: Are you a brony or not? ARE YOU?**

* * *

SS: Don't call me "Spongey." As for being a brony…I don't think I've seen even one episode of My Little Pony.

* * *

**Pheonix: What's it like teamin' up with Layton? Cool guy?**

* * *

Phoenix: He's a really smart and clever guy. He seems to like puzzles a lot, though.

* * *

**God: I basically skipped 15 chapters, did the universe blow up at all?**

* * *

God: You have no idea.

* * *

**Knuckles: Be Sonic's bitch for 4 chapters.**

* * *

Knuckles: I'm not gonna do it.

SS: Yes, you are.

Knuckles: No, I'm not.

SS: Yes, you are.

Knuckles: No, I'm not.

SS: Then it's the Oblivion for you.

Knuckles: No! Wait! I changed my mind!

SS: Sorry, no refunds. *kicks Knuckles into Oblivion*

Knuckles: AH! BLOODY MURDER! BLOODY MURDER!

Sonic: Bitch, please!

* * *

**Dan: I've hacked into your brain. You can now use Psychonesis. Use it for the good of smashing Dib into a wall.**

* * *

Dan: Yes! Take this, Dib!

Dib: *being smashed into a wall* Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! ALIENS! Ah! Ah…

**2 hours later…**

_Dib is a bloody skeleton._

* * *

**Spongebob: Go jump off a building for...Keeeeviiiiin, The Sea Cucumber.**

* * *

Spongebob: Keeeviiin…I'm your biggest fan!

Kevin: Oh god, it's you.

Spongebob: I would do ANYTHING for you, Kevin!

Kevin: Go jump off a building.

Spongebob: *falling* AAAAAAAAA-*thud*

Kevin: 0.0

* * *

**Also, Rach, as she prefers to be called now for some f-cking idea, so add her back into the f-ckfest that is this story.**

* * *

*ding-dong*

SS: I'll get it. *opens*

Wario7890: Happy Birthday, Spongey!

SS: I told you not to call…ooh! Kid Icarus! So, you wanna stay for the party!

Wario7890: Nah, I'm just here to drop Rachael off. *kicks Rachael into room*

Rach: Ow.

Wario7890: Have fun with your girlfriend, Dan.

SS: Wait, you two are dating? I thought you two were brother and sister!

Dan: We like to trick people like that.

Rosetta: But I thought you loved ME!

SS: Oh god, not ANOTHER love triangle. Look what you did…me!

* * *

**Acid: "I DARE ZAICHU TO VERSUS GOKU IN A SPIRITBOMB VS ELECTROBOMB BATTLE"**

**Zaichu: "Alright but I dare you to be in the middle of the action Acid, literally."**

* * *

Zaichu: Ka-

Goku: Meh-

Zaich: Hah-

Goku: Meh-

Zaichu and Goku: HAH!

*fart noise*

Zaichu: Oops! I need new batteries.

Goku: And I don't want to be here because Spongesonic may screw up my character.

Acid: And I don't want to be here because I DON'T WANNA DIE!

SS: And I don't want you to be here because I don't want the universe to blow up.

God: You and me both.

Zaichu: So…wanna get ice cream?

Everyone: Yes!

* * *

**Da King: Call everyone "Mah Boi". And eat the Dinner.**

**Mario and Luigi: DISCREETLY *cough cough* mention Toast throughout the chapter. And slurp Spaghetti. Mario, keep randomly saying "YOU" while pointing at the person that would be there if this was written in first person.**

**Robotnik: Every time Da King mentions Dinner or Mah Boi, or Mario or Luigi mentions Spaghetti, Toast, or "YOU", yell "SnooPINGAS! Usual, I see" or just "PINGAS!"**

* * *

Da King: Ah.

Zach262v2: Hey, King, can I have a word with you…

Da King: Mah Boi, would you like some dinner?

Luigi: Ooh! Spaghetti! You know what goes good with Spaghetti? TOAST!

Mario: And YOU!

Luigi: What, are we cannibals now?

Eggman: SnooPING AS usual, I see!

* * *

**Phoenix Wright: Get a copy of your Attorney's Badge. Put a huge mirror down the middle of Courtroom #3 and defend, prosecute, and object against yourself as you simultaneously try to prove the defendant guilty and not guilty. Get confused. Wait-who's the defendant, again? You better let your look alike take over for you. No one will be able to tell the difference! *hands Sonic Phoenix's Attorney Badge* Wait I must prepare some others as well *hands Kristoph Klavier's Prosecutor Badge* *hands Bowser Franziska Von Karma's Prosecutor Badge and whip***

**Sonic: Defend Samus Aran in a murder case of killing Troll Fuuu-ace, Mistah Eyelyke Meemz, and Teh Fowrfth Woeull against Kristoph Gavin and Bowser as prosecutors. Yes, double prosecutors all the way. Pit is a witness and Ghirahim is the real killer. R.O.B. is the Judge. XD**

* * *

Phoenix Wright: **OBJECTION! **The witness is clearly lying!

**OBJECTION!** The witness is perfectly fine!

**OBJECTION!** The witness is the real killer!

But I'm not a killer…

**OBJECTION!** Is that a confession, Mr. Wright?

**OBJECTION!** You're the one who is confessing, because YOU killed the victims!

**OBJECTION! **Clearly…ah, I can't do this. *takes off Attorney's Badge* Here.

Sonic: Cool…

R.O.B.: Court is in session for the trial of Samus Aran.

Sonic: The defense is ready, you're honor.

Kristoph: The prosecution-

Bowser: Let's get this court sh*t on!

Sonic: WTF? Two prosecutors? That's not fair!

R.O.B.: Yes, it is, because you have a spindash.

Sonic: You have a good point.

Kristoph: The prosecution calls-

Bowser: Fairy boy! Come here!

Pit: I'm not a fairy! I'm…

Bowser: Say what happened! NOW.

Pit: Okay!

**Witness Testimony**

Pit: So, I was walking along one day, when-

**OBJECTION!**

Sonic: Fairies don't walk! *desk slam* THEY FLY!

Pit: NOOO!

**HOLD IT!**

Kristoph: You thought that could stop us? We have another-

Bowser: Pretty boy! Come here and testify!

Ghirahim: Gladly.

**Witness Testimony**

Ghirahim: So, I notice a man killing people when-

**OBJECTION!**

Sonic: Didn't you know? *close-up* SAMUS IS A WOMAN!

Ghirahim: NOOOO!

Sonic: And that is why Girahim is the real killer!

Ghirahim: Okay, I confess! I killed them! I killed them ALL!

R.O.B.: Very well. I find the defendant, Samus Aran…

**NOT GUILTY**

* * *

**Manfred Von Karma, Miles Edgeworth, And Diego Armando/Godot: Sing the Nyan Cat theme perfectly and beautifully.**

* * *

All of them: No.

SS: Then I guess you wanna join Knuckles in the Oblivion.

All of them: *sings*

* * *

**Everyone: DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?**

* * *

Everyone: WHO DOESN'T?

* * *

**Kay, Maya, or Trucy, can I have a hug? Please? I'm kinda sad. Please! I just want a hug! *cries***

* * *

Kay, Maya, and Trucy: Aw. *hug*

SS: I see you're quite the player.

The 37th Drummer: Shut up.

* * *

**Apollo, high five! Also, do you like being called Polly?**

Phoenix, high five! Also, about how much money do you think you've ever spent buying burgers for someone besides yourself?

* * *

37D: High five, guys!

Apollo and Phoenix: High five!

Apollo: Also, I don't like being called Polly. It makes me sound like a parrot.

Phoenix: I think, because I've always been buying burgers for SOMEBODY *glares at Maya* I've spent over 2000 dollars in burgers.

* * *

**Edgeworth, I won't call you Edgey because I know it gets on your nerves when people call you that. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. *extends hand* What blend of tea do you prefer?**

* * *

Edgeworth: Finally, I'm not the only gentleman around here. As for tea, my favorite blend is *coffee cup to face* AHHHH! Hot! Hot!

Godot: Real men drink coffee.

**GODOT IS AWESOME**

* * *

**Pearly, if Mystic Mia needs to be channeled, please do that for a second.**

Mia, are you proud of your little sister?

* * *

Mia: What do you mean? Am I proud of what my sis accomplished in life, or am I just proud for no reason? Either way, I am.

Phoenix: You're proud of a glutton?

Maya: Hey! That was a low blow, Nick!

* * *

**E-A: I'm gonna put you in here... (laughs evily)**

**E-A: I dare you to... Go into Marcus' world (Deathmetal180's stories: How my Life Ended, The Man behind the Fur, Unvoiced Experiments) and kiss Experiment 622 there!**

**E-A: That's why Andrew is going in as well... Even though I am Andrew.**

* * *

*ding-dong*

SS: I'll get it! *opens*

E-A: Hey, I'm here. Here are my people I'm adding to the story.

Alpha: Must…kiss…who again?

Andrew: You'd better hurry it up…the magic spell is running out.

E-A: Say, could I stay for the party?

SS: Did you bring me a present?

E-A:…No.

SS: THEN GET OUT! Now then…*kicks Alpha into whatever world it was again*

Alpha: Must kiss…that girl right there.

Experiment 622: Huh? *kiss*

SS: Sorry, but I never read that guy's stories, so this wasn't funny.

Andrew: It's okay, he's probably going to dare you to read those stories anyways.

SS: But, I'm immune to those types of dares, even if they are triple dog dares.

* * *

**hi, can sonic and shadow fight each other? dare! or if not they watch otters chase butterflies!**

* * *

Sonic: Alright, Shadow, it's time to end this!

Shadow: Sonic, you will feel my power!

**One fight that's too epic for this fic later…**

Sonic: Hah! You may think you can stop me Shadow! Super forms, attack!

Super Sonic: *ninja scream*

Hyper Sonic: cjhdjksfhajk!

Dark Super Sonic: DIE!

Darkspine Sonic: Filling soul gauge…filling soul gauge…

Excalibur Sonic: Yes! I'm the bad guy!

Werehog: What about me!

All Sonics: No one cares about you!

Werehog: *cries*

Shadow: Well, shi-

**KABOOM!**

* * *

SS: Well, that ends this episode!

RK: Not yet!

SS: Wha-?

Rach: We have a surprise for you!

Zaichu: Come, come!

SS: What is this all abou- *sees a cake 42 miles high*

Everyone: Happy Birthday, Spongesonic!

SS: Aw, you guys!

Everyone: _Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday dear Spongesonic!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

* * *

**R&R!**

**Seriously, it's my birthday.**


	19. Episode 11: Revenge of BEN: Part 1

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_Episode 11: Revenge of BEN: Part 1_

* * *

_SS: Knock-knock!_

_Cleverbot: Who's there?_

_SS: BEN DROWNED._

_Cleverbot: You shouldn't have done that…_

* * *

SS: Hehe! That never gets old!

*power goes out*

SS: What the…DAN! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THE ELECTRICAL CIRCUITS!

Dan: I'm right here.

SS: Oh.

RK: Guys, what do we do know?

Zaichu: No power means no video games!

DocterM: Relax. We'll just do some dares!

SS: What dares?

Rachael: The ones sitting on your desk.

SS: How long have those been there?

Alpha: About two months.

SS: Ah.

* * *

**Dares from: Zach626v2**

**Acid "Hey Zaichu"**

Zaichu "Yeah"

Acid "Do you want Peach to be beaten"

Zaichu "Yes, why?"

Acid "Well let's get Sonic to date Peach and Amy finds them and beats the live crude out of her"

Zaichu "And Mario?"

Acid "Well your Death aren't you, just put him in Oblivion for until we're done"

Zaichu "So what you saying is, while I hold Mario in Oblivion, you get Amy to leave for 3 chapters and get Sonic and Peach together and while they kiss when Amy gets back, she finds them and beats up Peach then let Mario free from Oblivion."

Acid "Pretty much"

Zaichu "Alright, we dare to do every thing me and Acid just talked about."

Acid "What are you going to do to Mario in Oblivion anyway?"

Zaichu "You'll see"

* * *

**Dares from: Wario7890**

**Me: Happy belated, Spongey!...oh, don't call you that? Well, watch an episode of MLP and maybe that'll change. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Look, a distraction! By thur way, I'm a regular again! Fluttershy?**

Fluttershy: Yay!

Rainbow Dash: Louder.

Me: OH, GODDAMNIT!

Truths

C. Tails: Can you explain what C. Sonic said about his future?

Mario: Does your CD-i game haunt you?

Dares

M. Sonic: Run a neverending street.

Luigi: Play the World's Hardest Game. It's on a gay website called Coolmath. Google it.

Pheonix: Derp herp herp de derpidy herp, YEAH! Sing it ten times.

ZiM: What do you think of E.T.? Cool alien...nah, I'm kiddin'. Kill that disgrace of an alien.

Rainbow Dash: LOUDER!

Fluttershy: (Le long inhale) Yaay!

Rainbow Dash: What was THAT?

Me: A voice of the angels.

* * *

**Dares from: A Certain Telekinetic Hedgehog**

**Wow, how did I stumble upon here?**

(..TRUTHS..)

Spongesonic: Ever watch Eddsworld or asdfmovie (ass-duff-moo-vie)?

Silver: Y U NO HAVE GAME

Zim: Have you even come CLOSE to capturing Earth yet?

(..DARES..)

Luigi: Have a staring contest with Weegee!

Edgeworth: Confess that you watch "Pink Pony Princess".

Spongesonic: Devise an ultimate plan to troll Spongebob and Sonic!

* * *

SS: Alright, well, because I have nothing better to do, LET'S GET THIS ON!

* * *

**Zaichu "So what you saying is, while I hold Mario in Oblivion, you get Amy to leave for 3 chapters and get Sonic and Peach together and while they kiss when Amy gets back, she finds them and beats up Peach then let Mario free from Oblivion."**

* * *

Zaichu: Hey, Mario, come here.

Mario: Yes?

Zaichu: *kicks Mario into Oblivion*

SS: It's a good thing the portal is still open. It usually stops working during a blackout. I wonder why it's still open…

Dan: Ah, well. We'll just leave Mario to his terrible fate.

SS: …What?

Dan: I said, Mario's met with a terrible fate, hasn't he?

SS: …

Zaichu: …

Dan: …Imma go get some pie.

SS: …That was weird.

* * *

Zach262v2: Hey, Amy, Sonic's been spotted at Spagonia!

Amy: SONIC! *runs out door*

SS: Spagonia? That's a chapter and a half away from here!

Zach262v2: And it'll take her a chapter and a half to get back.

SS: Clever.

* * *

**C. Tails: Can you explain what C. Sonic said about his future?**

* * *

C. Tails: He said ":D D: :| :P :) :(…"

DocterM: That…really doesn't help.

* * *

**Mario: Does your CD-i game haunt you?**

* * *

Mario: TOASTERS TOAST TOAST TOASTERS TOAST TOAST TOASTERS…

Dalton: Apparently, that's a yes.

Rachael: Okay, back in you go! *kicks Mario into Oblivion*

Mario: Mama-mia!

Rachael: Touchdown!

* * *

**M. Sonic: Run a neverending street.**

* * *

Sonic: Okay, here I go!

SS: …

Dan: …

DocterM: …

SS: …Well?

Sonic: Huh? Oh, I already did that.

* * *

**Luigi: Play the World's Hardest Game. It's on a gay website called Coolmath. Google it.**

* * *

Luigi: Nooo! Dodge, dodge, DODGE! Dammit, I died again.

* * *

**Pheonix: Derp herp herp de derpidy herp, YEAH! Sing it ten times.**

* * *

Phoenix: Derp herp *passes out*

SS: …I think you broke him.

Dan: Yeah, you probably shouldn't have done that.

SS: …What was that?

Dan: I said, you shouldn't have done that…

SS: …

DocterM: …

Andrew: …

Dan: …I'm tired. I'm going to bed.

* * *

SS: Rach, does Dan seem…different to you?

Rachael: What do you mean? He's always like this.

SS: Rach, I hate to point out the obvious, but your boyfriend has gone COMPLETELY INSANE!

Rachael: Are you kidding? No one's going to believe that.

RK: I believe it.

DocterM: I never doubted it for a second.

Dalton: I always knew this day would come.

Zaichu: You already know MY opinion on the matter.

Zach262v2: And mine.

Alpha: He's mad. No questions asked.

Andrew: I'm gonna have to agree with him.

Rachael: It's too late to draw conclusions! We'll just wait and see.

SS: Fine. But, if we all die, I'm blaming you.

* * *

**ZiM: What do you think of E.T.? Cool alien...nah, I'm kiddin'. Kill that disgrace of an alien.**

* * *

Zim: Hehehe…die, puny scum! *pulls out big bazooka*

E.T.: E.T. go home!

KABOOM!

Zim: *is a smoldering pile of ashes*

E.T.: E.T. go home?

* * *

**Zim is a failure.**

* * *

**Spongesonic: Ever watch Eddsworld or asdfmovie (ass-duff-moo-vie)?**

* * *

SS: Nope.

* * *

**Silver: Y U NO HAVE GAME**

* * *

Silver: SEGA doesn't love me…*cries in a corner*

* * *

**Zim: Have you even come CLOSE to capturing Earth yet?**

* * *

SS: Well, as of now, he's just a smoldering pile of rubble. So, no.

* * *

**Luigi: Have a staring contest with Weegee!**

* * *

Luigi: …

Weegee: …

Luigi: …

Weegee: …

KABOOM!

Weegee: *dead*

Luigi: Oh yeah! Luigi's number one!

* * *

**Luigi is awesome.**

* * *

**Edgeworth: Confess that you watch "Pink Pony Princess".**

* * *

Edgeworth: Never! Even the Oblivion doesn't scare me.

SS: Do it. Or else I will show these pictures of you at the STEEL SAMURAI CONVENTION!

Edgeworth: NOOOO! I CONFESS! I CONFESS!

SS: Bingo.

* * *

**Spongesonic: Devise an ultimate plan to troll Spongebob and Sonic!**

* * *

SS: Okay! *walks up to Spongebob and Sonic* I'm a recolor of both of you.

Sonic: *rage guy face*

Spongebob: Noooo! The horror!

SS: *sings Eduard Khil song*

* * *

SS: Alright, done with the dares!

Dan: Hey, guys! I'm back!

Everyone: …

Rachael: Hey, hon. Why don't we all get milkshakes?

Dan: Sure, but Spongesonic has to pay.

SS: Why me?

Dan: Because it's your turn.

SS: …What…was…that?

Dan: Your turn.

SS: …Okay, Dan…*pulls out gun* If I should even call you that.

Rachael: No!

Everyone but Rach: Do it! Do it! Do it! *continues*

Dan: What're you doing?

SS: Cut the act! You've been acting like this all day! The gig's up…BEN!

?: That won't do you any good. *chanting stops* Hee. Hee.

SS: See? You did it again!

Dan: Wasn't me.

?: You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?

SS: Who said that? *turns around*

Cleverbot: Your turn.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Send in dares.**


	20. Filler Episode: Revenge of BEN: Part 2

**I own nothing.**

* * *

I haven't been getting very many dares lately, so here's a filler episode to keep you entertained in the mean time.

* * *

_Revenge of BEN: Part 2_

* * *

SS: What the…? What's going on here?

Cleverbot: You mean you haven't figured it out?

SS: …Oh, right! This is just like in the original story, when BEN speaks to Jadusable through Cleverbot!

Cleverbot/BEN: Well, who's the clever one now?

DocterM: But, what about Dan's behavior?

BEN: Funny thing, while Dan's actions were not of my doing…

Rach: Hah! Told you!

BEN: …His actions are what brought me here.

Alpha: See? He's still to blame.

BEN: You all know by now that I drowned.

SS: Yeah, Jadusable already told us that.

BEN: And because of him, I have now become a common internet meme.

Zaichu: We already know this.

BEN: Now, because of this fact, I have not had the chance to be "free."

RK: What do you mean?

BEN: It was Jadusable. I asked for his help, but he refused.

Zach262v2: Because you haunted him!

BEN: What fun is it if you don't play the game?

Andrew: So you killed him.

BEN: No, Jadusable is still alive…barely…

Dan: But what does that have to do with me?

BEN: I thought you were just another one of those assholes. Until…your "friend" tried to kill you.

SS: Me?

BEN: I saw your potential. I know you can set me "free."

SS: And if I refuse to help?

BEN: You know that power outage?

SS: That was you?

BEN: I decided to teach you a lesson about how to not pick on a person…but I think I know how to use it for other purposes…

SS: You…you bastard!

BEN: Play the game.

SS: Jadusable burned it.

BEN: Not your copy.

SS: Why can't you just tell me what to do?

BEN: This way is more fun.

Everyone: …

BEN: Play it. I'll be waiting.

SS: BEN! I'm serious!

Cleverbot: Why so serious?

SS: …He left me with the bot, didn't he?

Cleverbot: I'm not a bot. I am human.

SS: …*sigh*

Rach: Sponge, no, you can't do it!

Dalton: You can't go through that torture!

DocterM: This is madness! Utter madness!

Zaichu: You could die!

Alpha: Think of your fans!

SS: I don't have a choice. I must do this.

Dan: But, why?

SS: He took our power. Without it, we're prone to a full scale attack.

* * *

**Send in dares!**


	21. Episode 12: Revenge of BEN: Part 3

**Alright, first thing's first: the disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Alright, onto other news.**

**You might notice something...different about this Episode. That's because StoryWeaver854 has recently pointed out Script Format is against FanFiction rules. (I still don't know why, but neither does he.)**

**So, not only will this Episode (along with all future Episodes) be posted in regular Story Format, but I'll also be updating previous Episodes in Story Format.**

**It's gonna be a lot of work, but someone's gotta do it. (And it's gonna be me. There's no way in HELL I'd let any of you touch this.)**

**Alright, Boring Exposition Hour over...let's get to the fun stuff!**

* * *

_Episode 12: Revenge of BEN: Part 3_

Spongesonic looked at the N64 controller. Then back at the TV. Then back at the N64 controller.

"Do I _really_ have to do this?" he asked nervously, directing his eyes towards the TV again.

DocterM suddenly appeared by his side for no reason, wearing (what Spongesonic had described earlier to be) a "sad attempt at a Ghostbuster's costume."

"Think about it like this:" he exclaimed, "once you do this, BEN is gone forever."

"How do you know that?" inquired Spongesonic.

Then DocterM pulled out (what appeared to be) a stapled stack of papers a said in a monotone voice, "I read the script."

Spongesonic snatched the script out of his hands and read it.

**SS: Do I really have to do this?**

**DocterM: Thing about it like this: once you do this, BEN is gone forever.**

**SS: How do you know that?**

**DocterM: *takes out script* I read the script.**

"Wow." he said while widening his eyes. "That's some scary stuff."

**SS: *reads* Wow. That's some scary stuff.**

"Okay, enough about that!" he screamed to the author before stuffing the script into his back pocket.

* * *

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" yelled Dalton...before getting hit with another Pitfall seed. "Goddammit! Why does this keep happening?!"

Dan went over to open the door, only to see that the mailman had arrived.

"Letters for you, sir!" the mailman said with a smile.

Dan tore them open immediately.

* * *

**Dares from: DocterM**

**Never fear, DocterM is here! I will track down BEN or whatever and "Ghost Buster" it up!**

**EVERYONE: Just dance 'till I get back.**

* * *

**Dares from: Wario7890**

**Hey, it's me, Wario..on a droid..**

**LET'S DO DARES**

**(Basically today I'm preparing for the attack of the Creepypastas.)**

**Dan: *Holds bat* Thanks for releasing BEN. Now run before I kill you.**

**Rach: Stand the fuck back, it's gonna be bloody.**

**Sonic: *Hands gun* Go crazy.**

**Edgeworth: Ah yes, admitted at last...*Hold up a McDonalds My Little Pony toy* EXPLAIN THIS!**

**Spongey: Not a dare, but a recommendation..watch Eddsworld. It'll be worth your while.**

**Troofs**

**Cleverbot/BEN: Alliance? dude what EXPLAIN**

**I'm out of ideas**

* * *

"Ugh. That's not a lot." grunted Rachael after reading the letters.

"It'll be enough." Dan said. "Besides, we need to prepare against whoever the hell is trying to attack us."

* * *

"Oh, just turn the damn thing on!" shouted DocterM. "I didn't dress up like a Ghostbuster for nothing!"

"Well excuuuuu..."

"Don't even start with me."

Spongesonic's finger trembelled as he reached for the power button. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity...he pressed it. Immediately, the character that appeared on the TV screen appeared in a Twilight Zone version of Clock Town.

"Alright." he sighed. "Let's do this."

* * *

**EVERYONE: Just dance 'till I get back.**

* * *

Dan started to do the robot.

Red-Knight was Moonwalking.

Zaichu did some sort of wierd jig.

Waluigi just made a fool of himself in front of everybody.

Everybody stopped dancing.

"Waluigi hates this." he grumbled.

* * *

**Dan: *Holds bat* Thanks for releasing BEN. Now run before I kill you.**

**Rach: Stand the fuck back, it's gonna be bloody.**

* * *

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" shouted Dan...right as he stepped on something squishy.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Dan looked down to see Dalton caught in another Pitfall trap.

"Oh, hey Dalton. Need help?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Dalton replied.

Dan threw a soccer ball at his face. Oddly enough, it worked.

Dan opened the door to find Wario7890 waiting for him. He had an angry look on his face, and he was holding a baseball bat.

Wario7890 held up his bat and yelled "DIE!" Dan fled.

"Rach, help meeeeeeeee!" he pleaded.

"Sorry," she stated, "dare says I'm supposed to step back."

"WHAAAAAAAT?! WHAT KIND OF GIRLFRIEND ARE YOU?!" That's all he had time to say before he tripped.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR BRINGING BACK BEN!"

"NOOOOOOO!" The last thing Dan remembered was that he was bludgeoned to unconsciousness.

* * *

**10 hours later...**

* * *

Dan woke up and felt an unbearable pain in his face. He went to the nearest mirror he could find and looked in it. He was horribly disfigured.

"NOOOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

* * *

**Sonic: *Hands gun* Go crazy.**

* * *

Wario7890 walked up to Sonic and placed a gun in his hand. "Here." he said with indifference.

Sonic examined it with confusion. "How does this thing work-" Suddenly, it started firing all over the place. "AAAAAAH MAKE IT STOP!"

* * *

**Edgeworth: Ah yes, admitted at last...*Hold up a McDonalds My Little Pony toy* EXPLAIN THIS!**

* * *

Edgeworth was flustered. "Well...um...uh..."

Zach262v2 butted in, "I think we've seen enough."

The Judge suddenly appeared ou of nowhere and proclaimed, "Yes, it seems we have all the evidence we need. I hereby declare the defendant, Miles Edgeworth..."

** A BRONY**

* * *

******Spongey: Not a dare, but a recommendation..watch Eddsworld. It'll be worth your while.**

* * *

Wario7890 ran down all the way to where Spongesonic and DocterM were.

"Hey," he stated with excitement, "wanna watch some Eddsworld with me?"

"Maybe later." Spongesonic grumbled in a monotone voice. "I have to stop BEN. Also, don't bother asking him questions, it's useless."

Wario7890 left, but not before grumbling something about Spongesonic being "no fun at all..."

* * *

"Status report!" Dalton yelled across the studio.

Rachael read off a list, "Well, our armies aren't trained, our power is still down, and Sonic still can't turn off his gun."

"IT'S KILLING EVERYONE I KNOW AND LOVE!" Sonic screamed.

Zaichu started pacing. "What now?" he pondered.

There was a silence.

"Break out the tequilla?" Dan suggested.

* * *

Spongesonic scoffed and slyly stated, "This isn't threatening. It's just a bunch of jump scares."

"Yeah," DocterM chuckled, "this is pretty pathetic."

A message appeared on the TV.

_You shouldn't have done that..._

Spongesonic and DocterM just smirked at each other.

_You want something terrifying...?_

Spongesonic's jaw dropped and DocterM just looked in bewilderment.

_Wish granted..._

Suddenly, a giant hand popped out of the TV and grabbed them both. They screamed in terror as they were dragged into the TV.

_Let the fun begin..._

* * *

**Okay, hopefully this new Story Format doesn't bother anybody.**

**As always, leave dares.**


	22. Filler Chapter: Revenge of BEN: Part 4

**I own nothing.**

**Holy crap! This one is SO late. I originally wanted this to be the Halloween special, but I got caught up in schoolwork.**

**Then I wanted to release this on the 21st of December, but then I got really f*cking lazy.**

**Also, yes, this is the end of the BEN saga.**

**So, Happy (Belated) Halloween, Happy (Belated) Thanksgiving, Happy (Belated) Apocalypse Day, Happy (Belated) New Years, Happy (Belated) Valentine's Day, and most of all, Merry (Belated) Christmas! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Filler Chapter: Revenge of BEN: Part 4_

Dan slowly awoke to find Rachael peering over him.

"Hey, hon! How do you feel?" she inquired.

Dan sat up, then quickly clutched his head as he felt a sharp pain. "I feel like I was run over by an Arwing." he groaned. "How much did I have?"

"None." Rachael stated as she pointed to a spilled Tequila shot on the floor. "You passed out after _sniffing _the damn thing."

Dan's attention slowly turned to the bloody bodies surrounding him. "How did _this_ happen?"

Rachael pointed to Sonic, his gun still firing bullets everywhere. "HOW DO I STOP THIS THING?!"

"Take your finger off the trigger!" Dan yelled, clearly agitated.

Sonic did so, and there was silence. "Oh," he chuckled, "I knew that!"

"Alright," Dan said, "get Spongesonic to revive these people using his Author Powers."

"Um...hon?" Rachael said. "Spongesonic isn't here. He's...gone."

"That son of a bitch!" Dan shouted.

"Um..." Sonic whimpered, looking at the damage he caused. "Does anybody know a good lawyer?"

Rachael sighed. "I'll go wake up Phoenix."

* * *

"Hey! Wake up!" shouted a voice. Spongesonic tried to block it out. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

He had such a weird dream. Someone from a Creepypasta he had read cut the power supply and had him play a demented version of Majora's Mask. Then he was sucked into the TV for some odd reason.

Oh, and DocterM was with him for some reason.

DocterM...

DocterM...

Why was he focused on that name?

"Get up you lazy ass!" the voice shouted again.

Ah, of course. That voice belonged to him.

"WAKE. UP." DocterM grumbled through his teeth.

Spongesonic just mumbled, "...five more minutes..."

"WE DON'T HAVE FIVE MORE MINUTES YOU DEVIANTART FAN CHARACTER REJECT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Alright, alright!" Spongesonic shouted. He sat up. "There, I'm up. Are you happy?!" Then he noticed something different. This wasn't his bedroom...or any bedroom for that matter. He was in front of a clock tower.

_This...seems familiar... _he thought. Then he looked up...and saw a giant moon with an evil face.

"DocterM?" he said. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..."

DocterM gave him a look that screamed _'What the hell are YOU on?'_. "We never were in Kansas to begin with!"

"Then that eliminates one place where we might be!" Spongesonic stated in a matter-of-factly manner.

* * *

"Alright," Dan announced, holding an ice pack to his head, "I am now appointing myself as Super-Ultra-Mega-Uber-Awesome-General-Plus. If anyone has a problem with that, then go screw yourself." He quickly turned to Rachael. "How many were killed in Sonic's rampage?"

"There are only 23 of us left..." she stated.

"Alright! Now, we need to prepare ourselves for the invasion! They are attacking in twenty minutes! Any questions?"

Red-Knight raised his hand. "Who's _'they?'_"

"...Huh?"

"You know, the invaders. The enemy. _The people who are attacking._"

"And for that matter," Zaichu started, "why are they even attacking us? What will they accomplish? How do we even know when they're attacking? What..."

"Quiet, Private. I did not give you permission to speak." Dan interrupted.

"Alright, then how about this?" Sonic raised his voice. "If there are only 23 of us left, how do you intend to ward them off?"

Dan started rubbing his chin. "Hmm...I didn't think of that..."

"Sir!" Dalton shouted. "According to the radar, the enemy is literally standing outside of our house!"

"Wait..." Mario interrupted, "if we have no power, how can the radar..."

The radar turned off.

"Well," Dan groaned, "that's a problem."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Dalton said. As he went to the door, a Pitfall dropped from the sky. Dalton just side-stepped out of the way.

"Hah!" he yelled. "I came prepared this time! You thought you could get me, didn't you?! Well, I've bested you, and..."

Another Pitfall dropped from the sky and hit Dalton.

There was a silence.

"You **** **** **** *** ****** *** * ** ***** * * * * ***** **** ** ****** I outta kick you in the ***** ******* ** **** ****** **** ** **** ** ******* ***** and destroy every last ****** ***** **** *** ** **** ******* ** ** ** * * ** ******* ***** ** ** * ****** until the day comes when I can ******* **** ** **** ** ** * ******** ******* * ******** ******* in Hell until ***** ****** **** * ** * * * ******* ** ******** with a SPATULA!"

There was another silence.

Red-Knight was dumbfounded. "Did...did he just say what I thought he said?"

Dan, not wanting the situation to get more awkward, decided to get the door. He found an all-too-familiar figure at the door.

"You...no...it can't be!"

"Oh yeah." The figure said. "Waluigi time."

* * *

Spongesonic randomly shouted out "Five!" as if by some kind of impulse. DocterM just gave him a confused look.

"Well," DocterM finally said, "if we're gonna get out of here, we need to find BEN. But, how can we do that?"

"Relax, Doc!" Spongesonic said in a laid back sort of way. "All we need to do is use my author powers to find him! It'll be a piece of cake!" He snapped his fingers.

Nothing happened.

Spongesonic snapped his fingers again. He got the same result.

"Why isn't it working? Why do my powers have no effect?"

"Maybe..." DocterM stated, "BEN is doing it."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Spongesonic yelled. "Now how are we supposed to find BEN?"

"I-I don't know!" DocterM snapped. "T-There must be something! What was the one thing in this game that represents BEN the best?"

Spongesonic thought for a moment. "That's it! The Elegy of Emptiness statue! That's what we need to do! We need to play the Elegy of Emptiness! Quick, where's the Ocarina?"

"What ocarina?" DocterM inquired.

Spongesonic said, "The Ocarina of Time, of course! That's the ocarina we used in the game!" as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

They both soon realized that ocarinas don't just magically appear in your pocket when you're dragged into a video game.

"Um...let's split up and search for it!" DocterM suggested.

"Good idea!" Spongesonic exclaimed. "You check the swamp. It's just south from here. I'll check this town!"

DocterM did as he was told.

"Now...where did we get the ocarina in the game?" Spongesonic wondered. Then he snapped his fingers. "Of course! At the top of the Clock Tower!"

_Oh, but I would have to wait three days. I don't have that kind of time!_ he thought to himself. _Hmmm...perhaps there is some kind of glitch I can exploit?_

For some reason, the Laundry Pool came to mind. That's where he went.

* * *

_No clues here. _Spongesonic thought. He started to turn back, when he hit his head against nothing.

"What the...?" he mumbled. Then he realized he had hit an invisible wall, preventing him from leaving.

"Great. Just great." He decided to look at the pool (because there was really nothing else to look at) when he felt some kind of force pulling on him.

It was the pool! It was dragging him in!

Spongesonic fought against the force, but to no avail. He fell in, and that was the last thing he could remember before everything went dark.

* * *

"Hey, guys! We're back from the grocery store!" Andrew yelled, Alpha standing right beside him, carrying all the grocery bags.

"Why do I have to do all the work?" Alpha asked, only to drop the bags when he realized the state that the house was in. Blood was everywhere on the walls, there were bodies everywhere, and all the furniture was overturned. "What happened during the chapters we missed?"

There was a cough from one of the bodies lying there. It was Dan. "H-Help..."

"Dan!" Andrew yelped, rushing up to him. "Wh-What happened?!"

"I-I-I failed..." Dan murmured. He coughed again. "Waluigi betrayed...he betrayed..."

"Dan! Everything is going to be okay!" Andrew yelled.

"Th-They took it..."

"Huh? Took what?" Andrew asked.

"Th-Th-Th-The...Obli...vi...on..." And with that, Dan went limp.

* * *

Blue.

Blue.

Blue.

As Spongesonic opened his eyes, all he could see was blue.

"Ugh..." Spongesonic groaned. "Where am I?"

He looked around. He was in the Great Bay.

"How did I get here?" he questioned. He clutched his head...only to promptly freak out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"

"Fins?!" he shouted. "My hands are fins?!" He tried looking at his feet. They were fins, too.

Then, it came to him. He was a Zora.

He didn't even have time to question how. He probably figured that BEN did it, anyways.

Spongesonic tried looking in the distance. He found the shore. His first instinct was to swim to it.

As he got closer, he saw it...the Elegy of Emptiness statue.

"Hey! Hey! BEN!" he yelled. He swam closer.

Then he saw another figure. It was a tall figure...one he had seen in the game before.

The Happy Mask Salesman.

As Spongesonic got closer, he saw an animation from the salesman he had never seen before. The salesman picked up the statue...and threw it at him.

Spongesonic never even got the chance to react. He was hit on the head.

As he went to rub his temple, he found that his hand were no longer fins...neither were his feet...and he couldn't breathe.

He was falling. He looked around. The statue was falling, too.

He started to swim toward it. But, as he did, he felt a pain in his chest.

He couldn't hold it in for long. He needed air.

He tried to swim, but for some reason, he couldn't move his arms or legs.

All he could do was keep falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

* * *

"OW!" shouted an all too familiar voice. It was DocterM. Spongesonic had landed on top of him.

Spongesonic came to another realization. He was no longer surrounded by water. He could breathe.

"Can't I walk for two minutes without something falling on me?!" DocterM yelled.

"Wait..." Spongesonic questioned, "something fell on you? Well, besides me."

"Yeah. I got hit on the head in the Snowfall Temple, and here I am."

"Wait, Snowfall? I thought you were at the swamp!" Spongesonic exclaimed.

"I WAS at the swamp. Until I got hit on the head there." DocterM explained. "So, what happened to you?"

"Well, I was at the Great Bay, and the Happy Mask Salesman through BEN into the water..." Spongesonic began.

"God DAMN it, BEN! We get it! You drowned! Stop it already!" DocterM shouted.

_"Whaaaaaat?!" yelled an ominous voice. "You mean you already know?! I did all this work for nothing?!"_

"Yeah, pretty much." Spongesonic said, realizing that this voice must belong to BEN.

* * *

Suddenly, they were not in Woodfall Temple anymore. They were teleported to the top of the Clock Tower.

Then, that's when Spongesonic noticed it...there was a shiny, blue object in the middle of the floor. The Ocarina of Time! He had found it! He rushed over there and picked it up.

"Look!" he shouted, turnig to DocterM. "I found the Ocarina!"

"Um, buddy..." DocterM mumbled. "I think we have more problems to deal with..." He pointed to a certain statue that appeared behind Spongesonic.

BEN.

_"I went through all the trouble of bringing you here...all the trouble of showing you...and you already know?!" BEN screamed._

"Actually, you didn't do very much." DocterM stated. "Plus, most of the internet knows, so it was kinda pointless."

The Elegy of Emptiness Statue started to float in the air. It disintegrated, showing what looked like a purple sphere with tentacles growing out of it. Spongesonic made the assumption that this was BEN's spirit. His eyes widened, and he started to stutter.

"Don't worry!" DocterM reassured. He pointed to the Proton Pack on his back, which was part of his Ghostbusters costume. "With this Proton Pack, I can..."

Suddenly, a beam of light came out of BEN's spirit, and the Proton Pack disintegrated.

"Well, that's a problem."

The sphere started to glow, and Spongesonic started to lose hope. He sat down in despair, and that's when something fell out of his pocket...

The script! He had kept it in his back pocket the whole time!

Spongesonic flipped to the part where he was. Unfortunately, the script was wet and smudged, so this was all he could read.

**Spongesonic: *plays the**

"Plays the?" Plays the what? He assumed it had something to do with the Ocarina, but what song should he play?

Then it came to him.

BEN fit the two criteria perfectly.

1) He had been fatally injured in some way. (Drowning could count, he figured.)

2) He was a tortured soul.

But...could he do this?

There was only one way to find out.

He played the Song of Healing.

* * *

"Where is Waluigi?!" Andrew asked Rachael. She was the only one left who had survived the attack.

"H-He's upstairs...Spongesonic's room...please stop him..." Rachael managed to mutter. Suddenly, her body ceased to move. Andrew checked her pulse. There was none.

"Damn you, Waluigi..." Alpha grumbled. "Now, we are the only ones left. We must stop him."

"But, how?" Andrew questioned.

"I don't know. However, I do know this. If Waluigi absorbs the power of the Oblivion, all hope is lost." Alpha responded.

"What do you mean?" Andrew responded.

"The Oblivion isn't just some random portal leading to a deserted wasteland. There's more to it than that." answered a familiar voice.

Andrew and Alpha turned around to find Spongesonic and DocterM standing there.

"Guys! Were have you been?" Alpha asked.

Spongesonic didn't respond. He only looked once more at the mask of a young, blonde haired boy, with the words, "I'm glad you did that." written on the inside.

"None of that matters now." DocterM finally said. "What matters is getting the Oblivion back."

"Why? What's so special about it?" Andrew questioned.

"The Oblivion contains special powers." Spongesonic answered. "The Oblivion is more than a stupid land where I rule supreme. The Oblivion is what gives me my Author Powers."

"Whaaaaaaaa?" Andrew and Alpha shouted.

"Not anymore!" another familiar voice yelled. "From now on, the Oblivion is what powers me!"

They all turned around.

It was Waluigi!

"Waluigi, you traitor!" Spongesonic yelled. "Stop this, right now!"

"Shut up!" Waluigi snapped. "Waluigi is sick of taking orders! From my brother, from Nintendo, and from you! Well, no longer! Waluigi has complete control, now! Now, Waluigi doesn't have to do stupid dares! Now, Waluigi will get the recognition he deserves! And, most importantly, Waluigi can do as many 'Waluigi Times' as he wants!"

"So, you're telling me," Spongesonic questioned, "that you started this whole fiasco...because I limited the number of Waluigi Times you could do?"

Waluigi started, "Waluigi was devastated when he found out that there would be no more Waluigi Times! It was bad enough that he was being upstaged by every other Nintendo character there was, but now, Waluigi's pride and joy in life was going to be taken away!

"That's when Waluigi came up with a plan. Waluigi went onto Cleverbot and summoned BEN, pretending to be Dan. After that, the only thing left to do was to wait for BEN to take care of you!

"When you disappeared, Waluigi knew this was his chance. He entered the Oblivion, became its king, and planned an attack on the rest of your friends!"

"So, when Spongesonic couldn't use his Author Powers earlier," DocterM began, "it was because of you!"

"Enough talk." Waluigi said. "Now, you all must die!"

"No!" a familiar voice shouted.

Everyone turned around and saw that the person who shouted was Rosetta.

"What?!" Waluigi shouted. "How are you still alive?!"

"Because you completely forgot I existed." Rosetta answered.

"Oh." Waluigi said. "Wait, who are you?"

"Look, Waluigi," Rosetta explained, "sometimes, life just gets you down, ya' know? I'm mean, look at me! I'm just the random fangirl from Chapter 6 that nobody remembers and only came about because of a misinterpretation of a dare! I'm way less recognized than you! And, yet, after all that...I still feel...happy...so you should, too!"

Spongesonic smiled at the speech. Okay, so it was a corny speech. But, it was uplifting, too.

Waluigi, on the other hand, looked unimpressed. "Waluigi does not care about morals. Now, die!"

"Wait, what?!" Rosetta asked, before narrowly dodging a bolt of lighting that Waluigi created.

"Muhahahaha!" Waluigi began sending lightning bolts everywhere, while the five heroes narrowly dodged each bolt. Eventually, they ended up tipping over a table and hiding behind it.

"Well," DocterM remarked, "any bright ideas?"

"I have nothing." Spongesonic admitted.

"Well, this is it." Andrew said. "We're gonna die."

"No we're not!" Alpha began.

"You say we won't," Andrew yelled, "but you know that's not true! You know this is the end!"

"Oh God, oh God..." Rosetta began weeping.

That's when Spongesonic got an idea. "Oh God! Oh _God_! Oh _GOD_! That's it!" He stepped out from behind the table. "You know what, Waluigi? Even with those Author Powers, you're still a big LOSER!"

"What?!" Waluigi yelled.

"Even with all the power in the universe, you still wouldn't be as recognized as one person!" Spongesonic explained.

"You don't mean..." Waluigi began.

"That's right!" Spongesonic answered. "God!"

The heroes looked at each other as if they agreed that he was crazy.

"As long as this universe exists, God will always be around, while you will fade from people's memories!"

Waluigi thought about it. He was right! God would always get more attention than him as long as the universe was around!

"So the only solution..." Waluigi said, "is to destroy the universe!"

"Pffft, good luck!" Spongesonic teased. "Even with Author Powers, you can't just snap your fingers and make the universe explode! It would take the power of all the people you killed combined all doing a Falcon Punch at the same time!"

The people behind the table started shaking their head, as if to say, "No! Bad idea!"

"Then that settles it!" Waluigi concluded. With a simple snap of his fingers, Waluigi resurrected all the people he had killed in the battle before.

"Now, my minions!" Waluigi yelled. "Follow my orders! Destroy the universe!"

Everyone looked at each other.

"You kidding?" Dan inquired.

"Like we're gonna follow anything _you _say!" Sonic remarked.

"I think I'd rather beat you up, instead." Snake said.

A collective round of "We agree!" was heard.

Immediately, all of them began to beat up on Waluigi.

* * *

Waluigi crawled out of the wreckage. He was battered, bruised, and broken. He came face-to-face with Spongesonic. "How..." he asked. "How did you defeat...Waluigi?"

Spongesonic simply smiled. "You're not very bright." From the wreckage, he glanced at the portal to the Oblivion. "And now, it's time to take back what is rightfully mine."

He went over to the portal and merged with its power. At long last, his former power had been restored.

The Author Powers were his once more.

With a wave of his finger, he fixed the house.

Everyone entered the house, ready for a new set of dares.

He glanced down at the mask he held. Everything was back to normal, at last.

* * *

**Finally, FINALLY.**

**I realize the ending is kinda weak, but honestly, I just wanna get this done with.**

**Next time, it's just gonna be a regular episode, no story arc whatsoever.**

**THANK. THE. LORD.**

**R&R!**


End file.
